Mother 3 My Version
by Porky2
Summary: This is just Mother 3 but funnier and have thing that wasn't in the game. T just to be safe. Soon going to be edited for grammar and spelling errors.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I do not own Mother 3

I deleted all of the chapters and stared editing and I added a little bit of new stuff.

* * *

Prologue

Lucas, a young 10 year blond hair boy, was sleeping in his bed when he hear Claus said, "Lucas come on down so we can play." Lucas got up and went downstairs and a woman with a pink dress and long hair said, "Good afternoon Lucas."

Lucas said, "Good afternoon mom."

Lucas was about to go out when his mom said, "You can't go out and play in your PJ's now go upstairs and change."

Lucas said, "No I want to go out in my PJ's."

"Then you can stay here for rest of your life."

Lucas cried, "But if I stay here for the rest of my life then I'll never see Dad, my talking dog Boney, old man Wess, my friends, or Wess son who I forgot the name of again. I will also never know what this PP thing for nor go in that castle with Claus."

Lucas is unable to go on this is the end of the story.

The End

Lucas said, "Fine I'll change." So Lucas went upstairs and changes into a red shirt with yellow strips or a yellow shirt with red strips and his hair combed and he went outside. Lucas saw his Grandpa Alec. Alec wore a hat, shades….why am I wasting my time describing all of the people in the game if the only people who be reading this are people who played the game. You know what I just leave it to your memory. Now where were we… oh yeah.

Lucas talked to Alec and said, "Good afternoon Grandpa"

Alec then said, "Good afternoon Lucas. It is a shame that you are leaving today."

"Yeah it is. Well I going to go talk to the talking cow now then find Claus."

"You go and do that."

As Lucas walked away Alec said under his breath, "Weirdo." Lucas then went to the cow and said, "Hi talking cow how you doing?"

The cow then said, "Moo" (Lucas let get something straight. All cows no matter what they're thinking go "Moo." It'd be handy to remember that.)

"What do you mean?"

"Moo" (It means that none of us animals are talking you just happen to be hearing our thoughts.)

"I still don't get it."

"Moo" (You are a weirdo now go before I ruin that hair of yours.)

Lucas covered his hair saying, "No not my hair!" He then ran off only to bump into a frog. The frog said, "Hi weirdo I am the save/review frog. I can save you progress and save readers reviews."

Lucas happily said, "Can I save my progress?"

"Yes you can."

One saving later

When Lucas got to Claus he saw him ramming a Drago and Claus said, "Took you long enough."

Lucas said, "So what are we going to play? Are we going to play ram the drago, a game that prove you smarter then me, or look at naked girls in the hot spring. If it the third chose then I'm out because you know how I am around girls. I can't even save a girl."

"Good thing I was there. But the thing we going to do is ram Drago. Now watch me do it." Claus rams the drago causing it to fall over. Claus then said, "Now you do it."

Alec came and said, "Did anyone said naked girls?"

Claus then yelled, "We not doing that again you almost got us busted!"

"I will be quiet next time."

"Ok but next time is going to be our next visit hopeful dad be there to help."

"Ok and Lucas in order to run you…..umm where is Lucas." While Claus and Alec were talking Lucas already ran into the drago…from the side. The Drago got up and they saw laying there flat.

Lucas got up and said, "Good thing Chuck Norris my uncle who I never had a chance to meet because he live outside of Nowhere Island or I would have died."

Claus said, "Chuck Norris is your Grandpa not your uncle."

"But Grandpas are old and Chuck Norris looks at less the age of Dad."

"He been around since umm…well he older then everyone on Nowhere Island age combine."

"That like 100 years old."

"You really need to learn Math." All the sudden a mole cricket came to try to ram the drago. It said, "I am the powerful mole cricket and I will see if you two boys can fight."

The first fight of many began Claus just stepped on it. Lucas said, "We did it and gain 2 whole exp." The mole cricket said, "I will have my revenge one day in the mole cricket area." It went only to be stepped on again by someone.

It was Lucas mom Hinawa and she said, "I stepped on a mole cricket. I hope it alright."

Lucas said, "You gain 2 whole exp mom!"

"It time for lunch and I fixing your favorite, omelets."

Lucas and Claus went to the house and Hinawa said, "You too dad." When Hinawa left Alec speaking to the reader said, "Remember to go by review frogs and review this story. You can do it on you user name or without it. Review a lot. I got to go now." Alec ran saying, "Save some omelets for me."

At the dinner table Claus said, "So what is your favorite food mom?"

Hinawa said, "It omelets."

"That our favorite food too."

"Good to know now we are going home tonight so you better get ready." Alec said, "I bet Lucas and Claus can get home alone heck I bet even Lucas can do it alone." Lucas jumped up acting scared and everyone laughed. Hinawa went to write her letter to Flint.

Dear Flint,

The kids are doing find always running around. Claus is as hyper as ever and keeping on asking what my favorite food is again and Lucas still think Chuck Norris is his Uncle just because his recent picture looks like he not old. I forgot how good the fresh mountain air is. It too bad you have to take care of the sheep. Next time we find someone to watch the sheep for you and we can come here as a family. I will be home at night because walking home at night is so much safer the walking home in the day time and when I get home I am making you some omelets.

Your Dearest Love,

Hinawa

Hinawa put the letter on a pigeon and let it fly off to Flint. Right when Hinawa was about to go back in the house she saw something flying. She said, "I wonder what that was." She then went back in the house. Now for the title.

**Mother 3**

* * *

Well that the end on the prologue and go to the review frog and review.


	2. Chapter 1 Night of a Funnel part 1

Here is the edited version of chapter 1 part 1 now even longer and funnier.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story but my OCs in which not going be named right now.

Later that night the forest was catching on fire and bombs was exploding. A men with lumber went out of his house to see what was going on when a small boy was about to come with him when the guy with the lumber said, "Fuel you can't come with me. You be safe in the house."

Fuel said, "But dad what if the house catches on fire."

"Don't worry I will be back before you burn down the house again." He then went on.

Outside random animals was running while some guy in a pig suit was behind a tree. Another guy in a pig suit came from west of the tree saying, "Stop hiding from the for now harmless animals and get bombing, B!"

The now named B then got from behind the tree and thrown the bomb and ran only to run into the other guy in a pig suit making them both fall down. B got up first and said, "Sorry I crashed in to you A." And then ran off jumping over the still down A.

A then got up and ran after him saying, "You come back here B!" The bomb then exploded when A was gone. Causing a forest fire that started to burn the forest down.

Out in a town a fireman came running around with is horn warning every on of a fire. He went on around the town only for the chapter title to show up.

**Chapter 1 Night of a Funnel part 1**

After the chapter title went away the fireman went down to a house and knocked on the door saying, "Flint it me Thomas there is a fire in Sunshine Forest come on…Flint? Flint! FLIIINT!"

Inside the house a cowboy named Flint was trying to make food appear on the table. He almost had it till he heard a loud scream for his name. Flint, now mad, epically tips his hat up and down and went on to get the door.

Outside the fireman was still knocking and said, "Come on Flint you got to do something quick cause the forest on fire! Why lock your door in such a peaceful village in which is not called a town as there is a different between a town and a village. Don't tell me you still on that the peace will one day end thing?"

He then tried to open the door and the doorknob came off. Then while Thomas was holding it Flint came out making the doorknob fly out of his hand and hitting a dog house in which waking up the dog and then the doorknob went off somewhere.

Thomas said, "Doorknob I mean Flint lets go we got to see if everyone alright in Sunshine Forest. Bad things like this call for the closest thing to Chuck Norris so please come."

Flint said, "No cause I been in that spot for hours trying to make food due to the fact that I can't cook in which I blame whoever was my mother for that and you have to come in and stop me right when I almost had it."

Thomas then said, "Then I just have to drag you there myself!" Thomas then tries to drag him only for Flint to beat him up in to a bloody pulp.

Flint then said, "I guess I will come with you now that I feel better."

**Thomas joined Flint party**

Flint started walking and felt that someone was behind him so he looked to see Thomas behind him. Flint then said, "Why are you so close behind me?"

Thomas said, "What wrong with that I happen to like following behind people!"

"Are you gay or something?"

"No I just happen to like staring at guys butt."

"Ok I going epically tip my hat up and down again then get the stick in Boney's doghouse and stab you with it 5 times." Flint then epically tips his hat up and down again and went into Boney's doghouse and got the stick.

Thomas then said, "I didn't hear what you said but you have to equip that stick you found before you use it or it will be as useful as caramel."

"Ok I will stab you 10 times with it for telling me something I already know." Flint then stabbed Thomas 10 times in the stomach and they went off.

A few second later they ran into the review frog and the review frog said, "*hop* would you like to review or save."

Flint said, "I would like to save as only readers would review."

"Ok your data is saved."

Flint looked at the save block and said, "Would you mind telling me why this is called Twin's House?"

"Cause one of your sons in the main character."

"Ok hopefully Claus be able to save the world."

Thomas then said, "For the last time peace never ends!"

Flint then coldly said, "You may not know it yet but that peace is already starting to end."

They then left the review frog and went on their way. After Flint and gay guy found nut bread they went into town. I don't care what the gay man says it a town. Flint saw Mapson and knocked him out with his stick taking his map. Thomas shocked said, "Why you did that? He would have given it to you."

Flint then said, "Cause he would talk before giving it to me and slow me down now lets go."

They went to the forest going inside the church. Flint said, "We better see if the author going to do hard mode or not." Flint then went to a painting of two dragons in the position I too lazy to find the spelling for to make sure it right.

A light shined and the painting said, "Please tell me your name. Yes, the name of the person who is types this story and play the game at the same time."

Somewhere in a different location I was reading H-mangas on a laptop while the story was on autopilot and heard a voice asking my name. I said, "Can't a boy read his Yuri H-mangas in peace."

The voice said, "No you sick pervert who also read H-mangas with l…"

"Don't finish that sentence if you value your life. And my name is Tim."

"Ok, you will now forget this in 3, 2, 1."

I then saw a flash of light and the voice said, "Have you forgotten?"

I lied and said, "Yes whoever you are." It then went away.

Back at the church Flint said, "I can't believe he didn't say hard mode, what a pussy."

Flint heard my voice said, "I heard that and for you information hard mode going to only be for the Earthbound parody not this one."

They then went on out the church.

As they went on into the forest they got some cookies then saw a bat. Flint was talking to Thomas saying, "Look like our first battle. Thanks to game restrictions they made me go down from a level so big that saying it could crash the game to level 7. I always feel weaker in battle now. Lucky for me it don't affect outside of battle."

Thomas said, "Why are you saying this stuff."

"So people wonder why I have low stats now let's go. And this Tim person better be good at combining."

So they went to battle their first enemy while I hope that I could one day do the combo system right.

**Mr. Batty blocked the way.**

**Bat tried to make Flint gay but failed**

**Flint did 25 damage and Tim fail the combo.**

**Thomas is doing nothing.**

**Mr. Batty did 10 damage to Flint.**

**Tim failed to read the damage Flint did fast enough and fail the combo again.**

**Thomas is doing nothing.**

**Flint did 24 damage and the bat became tame…then got killed.**

**Flint earned 20 exp. Tim earned a "you suck" sign.**

After the battle they reached a house with a guy knocking on the door. Flint said, "Look like Isaac not home he must be helping the people now let's go home and not bother the person knocking on his door."

Thomas said, "Have you forgotten we came here for Lighter and Fuel…oh wait Tim was too lazy to talk to people to hear about Lighter and Fuel still being trapped in the forest."

"But soon my wife going to be home and you know how I love omelets."

"You do remember that your wife have to….wait a minute how do you know she going to make you omelets?"

"I make her fix the omelets and I know she have to come home thought the forest but I'm pretty sure that they will come home in the morning in which by that time the fire will be gone."

"But you know how Fuel look up to you for being so strong."

"Ok I will do it for Fuel because I like how he calls me Mr. Flint."

So after get a bracelet and healing in a spring they went on into the burning forest and saw a guy in a pigsuit with a metal box putting some numbers in it and four fly in which Flint never seen before. The guy in the pig suit runs away though the big fire. Flint try to chase after it but Thomas said, "Don't go thought there you burn to death."

Flint said, "Have you forgotten what my last name is?"

"I think it T….."

"Wrong it Norris but because Fuel house is not there I'll listen to you."

They was almost there when they saw Lighter on the ground along with his lumber and a dead fly. Lighter said, "You got to go save Fuel because I think the house is on fire."

Thomas said, "I will take care of Lighter while you save Fuel."

Flint said, "You the firefighter you go save Fuel."

"Last time I almost got killed and since you can fight you do it."

"Ok but it will cost Lighter's lumber."

"Ok you can have it."

Lighter said, "Don't I have a say in it." Flint picks up the lumber and hit it on Lighter head knocking him out. Flint then went on to save Fuel when some fire flies came and attacked.

Due to the fact that I forgot to equip the lumber I let Flint die. After Flint revived he said, "Tim, you will one day pay for this." He then went back to try again with the lumber equipped and a level up.

**First Flint had toughen up then strengthen up. Then he kill the first firefly with a 2 combo, killed then second with one hit, and the third with a power smash (that hit after the third try). Flint then earned 51 exp. and nut bread. Tim earned a "you still suck" sign.**

Flint then went on the saving Fuel. When he got to the house he saw it was on fire and then in the window he saw Fuel then a flying mouse then more fire. Flint then saw that the door was locked so and just took some steps back and he busted the door open and went inside.

When he got inside he was about to get upstairs when the flying mouse came to attack him.

Flint then said, "Tim, you better combo good this time."

**The mouse went first and did a combo attack killing Flint due to the fact that Tim was too dumb to heal after the battle with the fire flies.**

My voice then said, "Why don't you try and play this while writing a story."

**I don't need to you just suck. Now where were we…oh yeah but lucky in an unseen scene Tim made Flint save at a review frog that was by the Fuel house.**

So Flint went to try again.

**This epic battle is now skipped due to the fact that Tim bad combo was too bad to let people read.**

Flint then went upstairs and saw Fuel. He then destroys the thing that was blocking Fuel from exiting and got Fuel. Fuel said, "Thanks for saving me Mr. Flint now lets get out of here. "

**Flint took Fuel into his care. (pedo)**

They almost got out but the house came falling down.

Lucky for them they only got cover in ash. Fuel said, "Thank you Mr. Pitch Black Flint."

Flint said, "No problem now lets go on to see how you father doing."

Flint then battles some enemies with Fuel. At first all Fuel was doing was hiding but then Fuel healed Flint. And when we say heal we mean in a way that involves Fuel sucking Flint's…My voice say, "Hey get off of my laptop you sick yaoi fangirl. If you had typed in one more word you would have turn this into a rated M fanfiction. Now get out of my house girl with big boobs who break in to houses and mess with their fanfictions!"

A female voice says, "You just touched my boob! Now you must die!"

"Better put in auto pilot."

So Flint and Fuel went on to the place where Fuel dad was. His dad was laying down on a wooden board in bandages Fuel said, "Dad it me Fuel."

Lighter said, "It good to see that you are safe and pitch black."

"You busted your leg."

"I can fix that."

He then twisted his leg back to normal. Then said the most shocking thing. Lighter said, "Thank you Flint."

Bronson said, "Gasp Lighter thanking someone the only thing that would make it stranger is if it started to rain."

All the sudden it rain getting rid of the fire and the ash on Flint and Fuel. Bronson said, "Cool whatever I say happens. I must use this power wisely…the only thing that would make this stranger is if the rain would stop and instead it rain pizzas." All the sudden it stopped raining and starts raining pizza. Bronson then saw that he was the only there and said, "Where is everyone?"

Isaac all the sudden came eating a pizza and said, "They left when it stared to rain. I got to go now because I got something important to tell Flint."

Isaac then left and Bronson said, "At least I got all these pizzas." Then all the sudden a big bird came and ate all the pizza making it like it never rain pizzas then the normal rain came back. Bronson said, "Damn it."

Flint got out of the Inn to see Isaac and he said, "Had Hinawa and her kid came home yet?"

Flint said, "It still night of course they haven't came home yet."

"When I was out picking mushrooms I saw Hinawa and then when I left I heard screams and a roar that sounded like a Drago."

After hearing Isaac said that he went home to see a pigeon with a letter. Flint read the letter.

Dear Flint,

The kids are doing find always running around. Claus is as hyper as ever and keeping on asking what my favorite food is again and Lucas still think Chuck Norris is his Uncle just because his recent picture looks like he not old. I forgot how good the fresh mountain air is. It too bad you have to take care of the sheep. Next time we find someone to watch the sheep for you and we can come here as a family. I will be home at night because walking home at night is so much safer the walking home in the day time and when I get home I am making you some omelets.

Your Dearest Love,

Hinawa

Flint said, "They went out here at night and have not come home yet. Something could have happen to them."

Flint was reading the letter again in his house when Isaac and Fuel came in. Flint then said, "See this is why my door is lock, because you people keep coming in without knocking."

Isaac then said, "We just came here to see if Hinawa and Claus came back."

Fuel then added, "Don't forget about Lucas."

"I didn't forget about him I am just pretty sure the animal talking weirdo got killed."

"That a mean thing to say, Mr. Flint talks to animals."

"That cause he cool enough to get away with it."

Flint then said, "Can you two just shut up and get a search party?"

Isaac and Fuel saw Flint stare and went off.

Flint then got out of the house. Boney then woke up and said, "*Woof Woof* you worry that your wife might be in danger."

Flint said, "Yes I am Boney if something happen to her then who going to make omelets for me?"

"*Woof Woof* you got a point she make the world best omelets. Can I come with you?"

Flint said, "Ok Boney you can come because you easily find Hinawa."

**Boney joined the party.**

So they went on to Sunshine Forest and went though the path the big fire used to be in while fighting a bunch of enemies and soon they came across a fallen tree in the way. So Flint said to Bronson, "Think you can call some people to help push the tree out of the way."

Bronson said, "They should be here right now."

Flint then saw Isaac, Lighter, and Fuel. Isaac said, "Don't worry we will have that tree out of the way in no time." Isaac and Lighter went to the tree a start pushing while Fuel epically watch. Flint then went to see if he can find another way to Alec house. They came across a dead end but Boney then went to the dead end said, "*Woof Woof* I see something."

Flint looked and saw a pink cloth and he said, "But there no way up there."

Wess then came and said, "My son got the tool that can get you up their. Now Boney here is his smelly sock for his scent. I need you to put this around you….."

Boney got mad and said, "*Growl* no way use something else."

"Ok use a ribbon and once he see it he will know what to do but you will have to at least smell his sock and give him these dog talk pills so he can understand you."

Wess then force the sock on Boney nose then put a yellow ribbon around his neck with the dog talks pills and Boney asked, "*Woof Woof* what is his name again because I forgot."

"It Duster now go on and wake him up."

Boney ran thought a long journey through the forest, mountains, and town and got to Duster house. Boney got in the house somehow and saw that he was asleep and yelled, "*Woof Woof* wake up Duster." When Duster wouldn't wake up Boney put the pill in Duster mouth and pulled him out of the house.

When Duster finally got up they went back to Flint. Wess then said, "Now use those thief skills I been teaching you since your childhood and use your wall staples Duster to make a ladder."

Duster then said, "This is my first time using them I hope it works." He then pulled out his wall staples and started stapling and Flint and Boney then climbed up to meet Duster. Flint then said, "So you that guy Lucas always talks about."

Duster then said, "Yap that's me the guy with a slight handicap but going to join your party anyways."

**Duster joined the party**

They got the pink cloth and then saw some people in a pig suit and with a caribou that had strange parts on it. The people in the pig suit typed in something and the caribou attacked beginning the first boss battle.

**A Reconstructed Caribou suddenly attacked!**

**Boney did 22 damage.**

**Reconstructed Caribou let out steam. The steam did nothing but stalled for time.**

**Duster use wall staples on Reconstructed Caribou saying it time to pin you down. It was pin down.**

**Flint got stronger.**

**Boney did 22 damage while meanwhile Tim is busy trying to do a boss fight while fighting a yaoi fangirl.**

My voice said, "You could have put that in the start of the battle."

**During battle is the best time to do things now where were we…that my catchphrase now…the thing with a long name can't move.**

**Duster did 14 damage.**

**Flint got tougher.**

**Boney did 115 damage with thunder bomb that was found in another unseen scene.**

**The thing with a long name still can't move.**

**Duster did 22 damage. Tim somehow did a 6 combo.**

**Flint did 46 damage.**

**Boney did 27 damage.**

**The thing with a long name broke free of the wall staples.**

**The thing with a long name went berserk and did 40 damage to Duster, 26 damage to Flint, and 35 damage to Boney.**

**Duster did 17 damage.**

**Flint did 45 damage.**

**Boney did 38 damage with a 3 or 4 combo.**

**The thing with a long name stabbed Flint doing 16 damage.**

**Duster did 23 damage with a 5 combo.**

**Flint Power Smash missed.**

**Boney ate nut bread and heal 30 hp.**

**Duster did 26 damage with an 8 combo. Guess playing osu! a lot do help you with combos.**

**The thing with a long name tried the steam again and failed.**

**Flint did a 12 combo with seem to only stopped because he won and Tim missed seeing the damage due to having to finish off a fangirl.**

**Flint and party earn 112 exp. Tim earn a "I am a boy who beat up girls" sign.**

My voice was heard saying, "Crazy fangirl are different from normal fangirls."

**Quiet you now where were we…oh yeah Flint level is now 12.**

**Hp went up 7.**

**Offense went up by 2.**

**Defense went up by 1.**

**IQ went up by 1.**

**Speed went up by 1.**

**Duster level is now…wait my time is up for the day bye.**

After the battle they went on only to see the path broken off so they went back to where the tree used to been an saw that it was gone then Jonel came and said, "Flint we found the kids but no sign of Hinawa come on and I will keep Boney with me."

Boney said, "*Growl* why do I have to stay?"

"Because of the fact that ummmm…..you just got to stay here."

Flint and Duster left to the place where they are keeping Lucas and Claus while hearing the screams of Jonel getting attack by Boney.

When they got there Flint went to Lucas and Claus in which Lucas was crying and Claus had dried up tear and they both have fear in there eyes so whatever it was that they are sad about have to be really bad if Claus haven't got over it completely it yet he get over things really fast.

Lucas said, "Mom…mom"

Claus said, "Dang it…Dang it."

Then all the sudden Bronson came and said, "Flint I got some good news and bad news. The good news is I found this Drago fang. It could be useful as a good weapon."

Flint said, "Oh ya that is good news now tell the bad news then let's go find Hinawa."

"The bad news is about her. The place where I found the fang was…in Hinawa heart." Thunder then strikes.

* * *

Cliffhanger, is Hinawa really dead, where did A and B go cause those two pig people are the same A and B from the start of this chapter, is the bold text ever going to stop being mean to me, and will the yaoi fangirl leave me allow? Find out next time on Night of the Funnel. And yes I was doing the battles as i write it. Don't forget to go to the review frog and review.


	3. Chapter 1 Night of a Funnel part 2

Here is Chapter 1 Night of a Funnel part 2 now edited and longer.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Night of a Funnel part 2**

Last time on Mother 3 my version…stuff happen and Thunder strikes.

After the thunder Flint was down on the ground punching it and says, "You are lying, she can't be dead?"

Bronson got a bit scared and said, "Flint…I not lying I got picture of her dead body right here." He then showed a paper with a badly draw picture of Hinawa with a drago tooth in her heart.

Flint then said angrily, "Damn it, that picture proof enough."

"Now Flint calm down I think the only reason Claus and Lucas are safe is because Hinawa made the drago lose it tooth biting her making it run away in pain."

People were getting closer to Flint because they were idiots who didn't really value their lives. A random woman said, "Flint…wait a minute I so have a name can't you read Tim?"

My voice said, "You aren't important enough to have a name."

"Wouldn't that make Bronson not important enough to have a name?"

"He has a huge role in this game."

"Not really all he does is…"

We were cut off by Flint who got up and said, "Quiet you two." He then pushed the random woman aside and grabbed a stick from the fire. He then wacked the fire and swing the flaming stick around as he saw Bronson was close behind him but it missed and the fire on the stick went out.

A random blond man walked up to Flint and said, "Flint…"

A random man wearing a hat walked up to Flint and said, "Flint…I not sure what to say. Please try to pull yourself together." Flint the hit the random man wearing a hat man knocking him out then he swings his stick once more.

The random blond man tried pulling the stick away from Flint but of course Flint was stronger than him and got it out of the man grip the knocked him out.

Bronson then tried to get the stick out of his hand saying, "Flint! What are you doing? Claus and Lucas are watching.

Claus then cheered, "Go Flint, Go."

Flint then proves once again that he was strong and got the stick out of Bronson grip. Flint then said, "What you do think I'm doing? I am just trying to kill you all. So prepare for your last..." Flint fell down.

It was then reveled that Lighter hit Flint from behind and said, "That what you get for hitting me earlier."

Lucas then said, "You mean if he didn't hit you back there you would have let him try to kill everyone?"

"No I would have still hit him because my son there."

"You mean if he wasn't there you would have just left him to kill everyone else."

"Yes now I got to drag him off to jail."

Boney then came and said, "*Woof Woof* Don't worry Jonel is still alive and what did I miss?"

A few useless stuff later

When Flint got up he saw that he was in jail and he saw Bronson. Bronson said, "This is the first time someone been in jail. The two people you tried to kill are ok. The real question is why a Drago would attack someone they normally only harm people if you are dumb enough to ram it at the side in which you get squished. Well I got to be going to my workshop now bye." He then left.

A few minutes later Claus then came and in a cheerful voice, "Hi Dad, I just came here to tell you that Bronson said to come by his place after you get out of your 1 year sentence and get the fang. Lucas was normally going to tell you but he be crying at mom grave for 10 hours so far. I just going to leave this apple for you to eat and don't forget the core is hard. It very hard…it so hard that it might just cu…err I just going to go now and get stronger so I can fight the Drago bye."

Claus left and Flint started eating the apple and saw a file. Flint then used the file to get out and saw Duster and then talked to him and then went to Thomas bazaar and took a Running bomb, a Flea Charm, and ancient banana.

My voice then said, "You forgot to get the stick."

Flint said, "There was no stick now let me go and save at the review frog."

Flint then went to the review frog by his house and the frog said, "*hop*I feel so sad."

Flint then asked, "Why are you so sad?"

"I got no reviews last chapter."

"Don't get so down I am sure you get some reviews this chapter."

"Thanks Flint, would you like to save?"

Flint then saved and the frog said, "Give my regards to the next review frog you meet."

Flint then went on to the funnel. On his way Flint said to his self, "I guess I have to take a risk to being in jail again but I really have to go to the funnel." Flint then got to the place where Hinawa was buried. He saw Lucas, Alec, and some other people but no Claus.

Alec then handed Flint a cup and said, "Here a cup in case you cry."

Flint then throws away the cup and said, "Why would you think that I would cry. I didn't even cry when I was a baby."

Lucas then said in a quiet voice, "Just like Uncle Chuck Norris."

No one spoke. Alec then saw Claus did not saying anything about Chuck Norris not being their uncle looked around and did not see Claus and asked, "Lucas where is Claus?"

Lucas then said calmly, "I don't know."

Alec then said, "Tell the truth."

Lucas then went on exclaiming, "I did not see Claus go in the jail and give Flint an apple with a file in it then came back home and then got the steak knife and told me he was going off the fight the drago in order to avenger our Mom."

Alec could tell that Lucas really told what had happen and said, "Good thing your Mom raise you to tell the truth. So now we got to save Claus before he gets killed so come on to my house when you get the drago fang Flint." Alec then went off.

Flint then went to Bronson to get the fang. Bronson then said, "I am not going to question how you got out of a 1 year sentence so early and just give you this drago fang."

After Flint got the drago fang he went on to Alec house but before he went there he want to see if Fuel house was getting rebuild. When he got there he saw not only the burnt down house but a weird enemy. He then went on to battling it.

**You snuck up on a Soot Dumpling from behind. You better not be trying to rape it.**

**Flint did a 2 combo doing 2 damage.**

**The Dumpling turn around.**

**Flint did 1 damage.**

**Flint avoid its blinding spell.**

**Flint did a 4 combo doing 4 damage.**

**The Dumpling blinded Flint.**

**Flint missed.**

**The Dumpling did 1 damage to Flint.**

**Flint did a 14 combo doing 14 damage. Tim was so close to a 16 hit combo and now fail at life.**

**Dumpling did 1 damage to Flint. Tim wondering why it haven't ran away yet.**

**Tim jinxed it and the Dumping ran away.**

Flint then tried again and killed the next one he saw.

Flint then felt way stronger saying, "I guess I have some time to grind."

So he went off grinding by looking for a bean. Then after awhile he saw a bean and battled it.

**The beanling did 1 damage.**

**Flint did 62 damage.**

**The beanling ran away.**

Flint then said, "I will defeat you beanling."

After some big time grinding he went off to Alec house and he went inside.

Alec said, "The forest has all kinds of new animals. I even got bitten by a flying mouse. Lucky for me it healed due to my coolness. Now what you doing here again?"

Flint then said, "I looking for my son Claus as he is the main character. If anything happen to him then it game over."

"I thought Lucas was the main character."

"Lucas too much of a pussy to be a main character."

"Lucas stronger then he looks."

"Yeah right let just get looking for Claus."

"Ok according to my froggy intelligence, he at my friend's house."

"Whaaaat?"

**Alec joined the party**

When they got out of the house Alec said, "Why did you just said 'Whaaaat?' when I said froggy intelligence. What that mean is that my friend is also an animal talking weirdo like Lucas."

Flint then said, "Who is your friend?"

"Well really it friends and are known as Magypsies. They live far away from us because they want too."

Flint just epically tips his hat up and down and went on.

They later stop again as Flint said, "I was wondering what are Magypsies."

Alec then said, "It is good that you asked, Magypsies are very magical and protecting something for a very long time. They are human woman…yeah human woman I am not lying to you. They are also very strange."

"I am going to see if the store has the new stick now."

So Flint went on with Alec to the store…in which everything is free due to the fact that their no such thing as money. After not seeing the stick again the author decide to do the easiest thing and keep on resetting till the stick was there. Flint walked up to the counter and took the better stick and left.

Later on right by a seashell house

Alec said, "Here we are the Magypsies house."

Flint then said, "I not going in a seashell."

"Oh yes you are."

Alec then somehow dragged Flint inside.

On the inside they saw 6 err girls. The woman sitting in the big chair said, "What do we have here? Introduce us Ionia. *heart*"

One introduction later

Alec said, "Ok now that the introductions are done we can talk about setting Flint up with one of you."

Flint the angrily said, "Shut up Alec, we are here because Alec heard you helped Claus so do you know where he is?"

Aeolia happily said, "He just came by here 5 minutes ago. I gave him a super-powerful PSI technique. I pretty sure he can use it cause what could possibly go wrong?"

Flint then got madder and grabbed Aeolia by the shirt…robe...thingy close to him and stared in to her eyes in a way that would make a normal human die saying, "Tell me where the fuck my son went or you and all your friends will be killed!"

Aeolia, who is not affected by the stare at all, happily said, "He went on to the Drago Plateau but what about you forget the boy and let's have some fun. *heart*"

Flint then reached his limit and grabbed his better stick. He then said, "It time to do some killing for that comment."

Flint the swing his stick to Aeolia head only for Aeolia to catch it and said, "You really think you can beat a Magypsy."

"How is this possible?"

"Oh it just is."

After Flint got raped he and Alec went on inside the dark cave and Alec said, "I remember the way thought this maze so follow me and relax, they only raped you, they could have killed you."

At some point of the maze Alec said while wiggling and I a kind of female voice, "We should do it again some time. *heart*" His voice went back to normal and said, "How do you like my Magypsy impression?"

Flint said, "You need more work on it."

They finally got to where there was light to see A and B. A then said, "You that cowboy, B we better make a getaway before he kills us for not saving his wife from that Drago."

B then said, "Yeah we already have to deal with King P due to the fact that we failed our mission to get the cowboy's wife for his harem."

They ran away squealing. When Flint got outside he saw a ship with a pig nose fly off.

Even later Flint and Alec finally reach the top of the mountain where they was a baby drago chewing on a shoe. When it saw Flint and Alec it roared and ran away. Flint then looked than the shoe and said, "That Claus shoe we better hurry."

They went on and Flint saw the same strange thing that was use to make a moose like animal attack him, Boney, and Duster. He also saw Claus other shoe and saw the Drago who had a lot of metal on it. Flint then yelled, "Where is my son Drago."

Alec then yells at Flint, "Are you forgetting that animals cannot talk."

"Oh yeah I forgot that." He then yelled, "Guess I just have to fight you."

The chapter boss fight begins

**The Mecha-Drago suddenly attacked.**

**Flint did 1 damage. (look like the idiot author forgot to do something.)**

**Boss use biting and did 10 damage to Flint.**

**Alec did 1 damage.**

**Flint stabbed the boss make it let out a loud howl yet it did not receive any damage.**

**Boss did 14 damage to Flint.**

**Alec said for Flint to be careful in which Flint stab Alec with the Drago Fang for saying something stupid.**

**Flint's offence increased by 14.**

**Boss did 17 damage **

**Alec did 1 damage because he is very weak.**

**Flint's defense increased by 9.**

**Flint's offence decreased by 14 because the boss is gay.**

**Alec got stabbed by Flint again for saying to be careful.**

**Flint's offence increased by 14.**

**SMAAAASH! Boss did 9 damage to Flint.**

**Alec did 1 damage.**

**Flint did a 7 hit combo for a total of 178 damage.**

**Boss did 5 damage to Flint.**

**Alec…you know what just forget him let not put what he do since he is useless.**

**Flint did 81 damage with a running bomb.**

**Boss use Flames to do 40 damage to Flint**

**Flint ate cheese and love it so much that it healed him 60 hp…ok this is getting boring let just get to the end of this and try something else for the next boss battle.**

**Skip to the part where Flint did a power blow doing 535 damage and the boss then did one last attack doing 275 damage to Flint but his power stop him from dying.**

Flint then was about to walk up to it with his drago fang and said, "Now it time for you to pay for killing my wife."

The baby drago then came and Alec saw the baby lick the drago and he said, "Flint don't do it or the baby drago will in up feeling the way Lucas feeling right now."

The baby drago then ram into Flint knocking him back and Flint said, "You right that baby may be as much as a crybaby as Lucas is and I can't believe that we didn't find Claus. I vow that I will be going here looking for Claus everyday till I find him."

Unknown to Flint Claus was very close he was in a hard to reach place in which Claus was laying there. And then a message thing came up saying:

_It is possible that the village people were too dumb to know what sadness was as they always greeted each with a smile no matter what._

_They lived in harmony with the animals._

_But the idiots and Flint learn about sadness and everything changing for the worst._

_Just like toys the animals turn into cool things that attack people._

_Flint family been torn apart due to their stupidly._

_Just who are A and B?_

_Are there other Pig Mask?_

_Is Claus ok?_

_Who is King P?_

_What with all these questions?_

_So our story begin as a tragedy in with the idiot here can't understand…but Flint does._

* * *

Well that the end of chapter 1 and don't forget to go by the review frog.


	4. Chapter 2 Thief's Adventure part 1

Here is the last of the edited chapters now I can start making new ones.

* * *

Happening during Flint getting out of jail

Flint just got out of jail in which he saw Duster standing there and Duster told Flint, "It seems that you got out of jail. Maybe you should become a thief like me."

Flint yelled, "What does breaking out of jail have to do with being a thief?"

Duster looked at Flint and said, "A thief go to jail if they get caught stealing something. And other times they get blasted off. It too bad I always get blasted off."

Flint then smiled and said, "That because you steal from your dad who make thunder bombs."

Duster then smiled and said, "Well Dad is getting tried of me stealing from him so he is giving me a task to do tonight."

Flint then said, "Why are you still living with your Dad, you 23 don't you think you should find someplace to build a house so you can have freedom."

"I would but building a house is too much work."

Flint then said, "I wish I could talk longer but I got a funnel to go to bye, Duster."

"Bye Flint."

The chapter then came up.

**Chapter 2 Thief's Adventure part 1**

That night

Duster and Wess were talking and Wess said, "Tonight Duster you are going to steal a very rare item from a castle. You are going to have to find a way to get in there."

Duster then asked, "Wait a minute you want me to steal something in a place that been empty for years?"

Wess then said, "Yes that is pretty much what you have to do I cannot tell you what it is you have to steal but I can give you a hint. It's very shiny."

"That not much of a hint."

"Shut up and go get your other thief tools and get the item from the back of my house."

Duster then went downstairs and got out of the boxes a Siren Beetle, a Hypnotic Pendulum, a Smoke Bomb, a Fear Mask, and a Tickler Stick. Then he went outside and got the thunder bomb that was behind the house.

Duster then went on to the graveyard but he bumped into a man with a mustache and a brown monkey in the square. The man said, "Sorry about that I didn't see you." The man then went off.

Duster then saw a fat kid with a brown bag so Duster asked, "Hey Butch what do you got their?"

Butch smile and open the bag show some strange paper and round metal. He said, "It is something called money. Soon it going to be a new age where we will have to use this stuff and they just gave it to me. Because I totally trust you I show you where I will hide the money." He then went to the well and put the bag in there then left.

Duster then went on the graveyard with an evil smile saying to his self, "After I steal the rare item in the castle I'll steal that money and maybe Wess will never call me dumb again."

When he got there four dead people came from the ground. Duster screamed, "This is way I don't get out that often and just steal from my Dad." He tried to run away but the zombies had him in a circle making a battle began.

**Let's hope this new battle format works**

**Zombie Man and friends attack.**

**Duster hit the Zombie man and then all of Zombies bit Duster.**

Duster yelled, "Oh no I going to turn into a zombie if I don't defeat them now."

**Duster killed the Zombie man but another one came in his place.**

Duster then said, "Crap this might be an endless battle but I have an idea."

**Duster killed the Zombie lady with a combo. Tim combo skills are really improving, but he still sucks.**

**Duster killed yet another Zombie lady with a combo.**

**Duster then did an 11 combo one turn then a smash the next killing the zombie man. Duster then kicked the die zombie over and over again to make sure it doesn't come back.**

**Duster stupid plan worked and he won the battle.**

**Duster is now level 10. **

Duster went up to the castle and saw that the drawbridge was up and said, "Darn I have to find another way in."

Duster was about to leave the area when he heard a noise and he looked down to see an ant.

The ant said, "Ow you stepped on me. Before you go you should know about rhythm combos."

Duster then said, "I would love to hear I already know how to do it so see ya." He then left.

When Duster got back to the graveyard he saw the old man goes into his house. Duster then went back to the drawbridge heard the old man plow. Duster then smiled and said, "Ha ha ha while that man is plowing the garden in the castle I will steal all his stuff. I even wear this shirt I got from Chuck Norris."

Duster pulled out a white shirt with a big red R on it and said, "I wish Chuck Norris could have told me more about this Team Rocket but he said that I will know in due time. All I know is that they steal." Duster then put on his shirt and went in the old man house.

Duster saw some boxes and took what was inside it saying, "What a loser leaving his door unlocked now to get out of here and find a way in the castle."

He then saw a bookshelf and pushed it saying, "This secret entrance much be a quick way out."

He then went in the secret entrance and begins looking for some more items and monsters to fight.

One item finding and death from some lobster later

When he got out he saw the old man and soon learns that he was in the castle courtyard. The old man saw him and said, "Hi Duster, It seems you found my secret entrance which leads to the castle courtyard. There is no way inside the castle unless you have something you can use to climb the castle."

Duster the saw a scalable wall but before going up he look at the garden and said, "How do you grow Omelets?"

"Don't question logic!"

He then climbed up and went on inside the castle.

Inside the castle he saw a picture of a girl, a doorway, a review frog, and a statue of a man holding a ball.

Duster went to the review and asked, "Are you a ghost frog?"

The frog then said, "*hop*No I am not a ghost frog I am a review frog made for all your reviewing and saving needs now do you want to save."

Duster then saved and the review frog said, "Now give back the review you stole."

"What review are you talking about?"

"The one you stole from the review frog by the secret entrance."

"But reviews are rare in the Earthbound section of Fanfiction."

"Don't make me beat it out of you."

"Oh come on you just a frog, what can you do to me."

"Ok you ask for it!"

The screen turn black but noises can be heard of the review frog beating up Duster.

After the black screen went away it showed Duster beaten up with the review frog going off saying, "Give my regards to the next review frog."

Duster then went on behind the door in which he then saw a ghost.

Duster then said, "First zombie, then being beaten up by a frog, and now The Ghost here to fight me." The Ghost attacked.

**The Ghost attacked.**

**Duster hit The Ghost then healed his self.**

**The Ghost called for Backup.**

**Duster defeated The Ghost.**

The Ghost said, "We will meet again soon."

**The Backup called for More backup.**

**Duster made Backup go away.**

**Duster healed.**

**More backup made Duster sick and then Duster made it go away.**

**Duster is now level 12.**

Duster then got an item then went to the statue said, "Maybe that shiny statue's ball the rare item."

He then went to the said the ball would fall was about to run into it but then The Ghost came and said, "Stop if you hit the statue in that….."

Duster already hit it and was getting ready to catch the ball when it fell on him killing him.

A screen showed up with Duster sitting down.

Story over

Do you wish to try again?

**Yes**

No

Duster was inside the castle right by the review frog who just got done give the review to the other review frog.

Duster rubbed his head and said, "Guess I have to try the other side."

Duster then rammed into the statue and the ball fell down the floor making a path. Duster then went down the path and he saw the wall was saleable so he used the staple walls to make a ladder then climb down the ladder and got a box The Ghost come out and said, "Now I see way your dad call you dumb because you just go running into statue without reading the fact that it a heavy ball oh and before I go I will give you a present."

He then uses his breath on Duster and made him even sicker. Duster opened another box which had fresh mint in which he then used.

Duster then smiled, "It a good thing The Ghost, backup and more backup are the only ghost because it not like this is where they live or something and that there are more ghost that are friendly or evil."

When Duster got to the main hall he saw the door that lead to the courtyard and open the door then he went on up and saw some more ghost and said, "Damn it why does it have to be haunted."

He then defeated the two ghosts and got a rotten éclair and went to the second door in which he saw The Ghost and he said, "Hey Duster, it seems that you found my shop. You have to buy stuff with rotten éclair. We having a special on rope snakes today it only 1 rotten éclair."

Duster brought the snake and said, "So this is where you live The Ghost?"

The Ghost said, "Yes this is a nice big castle with good and bad ghost and I own the shop and make people who open some of the boxes sick." Duster then left.

Later in the action pack castle

Duster was in a room full of ghost in he went to the doorway that was down and saw some moving jelly.

Duster said, "Hey its moving jelly that must mean that it good." He then opens the jar it making it cut to a battle.

**Strawberry Slime attacks.**

Duster then said, "Rats it just jelly turn into slime."

**Duster then use his Scary mask to lower down the slime offence and the Tickle stick to lower down it defense.**

**Duster then use his smoke bomb to make it cry.**

**The slime is using a very strong attack.**

**Duster then just ate the slime and got the bomb from it.**

Duster then got out of the room and went the scalable using his staple wall and he was a gap too big to jump over. The rope snake then came out and said, "I can get you across the path just use me."

Duster then used the rope snake and got across.

Duster then saw a ghost by a door and talked to it in a pose saying, "Prepare for trouble and….ok so the only other line Chunk Norris gave to me that was from Team Rocket."

It was The Ghost and it said, "Well hi again Duster, It seems that you are seeing me everywhere today and behind this door is a powerful item in which is guarded by a knight."

Duster then went inside got the powerful shoes and went to fight the knight but died due to lack of healing items and hit points.

Duster got some beef jerky and went back up to the knight.

**Right at the start of the battle Duster got first strike.**

**The Ghost Knight was raising it stats and dealing pain**

**Duster lower down the knight defense and offence.**

**Duster killed the knight with a few hits.**

Duster then went on out to see a note on the door saying, "The only way I could repay you is a Thank you from your friend The Ghost." Duster then went left.

When Duster got in the room he saw a girl and when the girl saw him she ran away dropped something. Duster went to pick up the item and got a pendent and Duster evilly said, "Finder Keeper and knowing this can't be the rare item as it way too shiny I will keep it for myself and tell just tell everyone I pickpocket a little girl."

The ghost then came and said, "She 13 so it should be teenager."

Duster then smiled and said, "Not in my story she not."

The Ghost then left saying to itself, "I don't even know why he isn't in jail."

Later on Duster got in a room with different kind of ghost and flying objects and a mouse. The ghost turn it head alone and said, "This song is called "Family Matters, 2nd Movement" how you like it?"

Duster then said in a not in to it voice, "It lame I want some of that music Chunk Norris let use listen to on a weird thing call a radio."

The ghost then got mad and said, "If you don't like my music then you should face defeat in the hand of Mr. Passion."

**Mr. Passion attacked.**

**Duster used a smoke bomb to make Mr. Passion cry.**

**Duster then lowered down Passion's Offence and defense.**

**As Duster attack Passion got madder.**

**Duster then put Passion to sleep.**

**Duster got a few good hits on Passion before he woke up.**

**Passion then try throw everything but the kitchen sink but his cry cause him to mostly miss.**

**Duster then finish it with the bomb he got from the slime defeating Passion.**

Passion then said, "Don't think this will be the last you see of me Duster."

All of the items that were flying fell down the mouse then told Duster, "Thank you."

Duster felt something warm inside his heart from what the mouse said and went to the next room where he was something that look like a vase and said, "This have to be the rare item. Let just hope there is no traps."

He then picked up the item and then all of the sudden a spring come up and throw him up in the air.

Duster then yelled, "Look like I'm blasting off again." A star then came up.

Duster then landed and saw that it was day time and also saw that he was in the courtyard. The old man then came to him and said, "Here is a key to open the gate use it to get out because I set trap in my house to try to catch the thief who stole my items."

Duster then opens the gate and went on to the well and saw the money bag wasn't there anymore so he went on to Wess house.

At Wess/Duster house

Duster put the vase like item down and the floor and said, "I found the rare item Dad."

Wess the smiled and picked up the vase like item saying, "I was right about you all along."

He then throws the vase like item down on the floor in which destroyed it and said in an anger tone, "You are a complete moron!"

* * *

That the end of part 1 of chapter 2 soon to come is part 2. Don't forget to go by the review frog. This chapter was made in memory of Team Rocket who is still around but the main trio is not because of it taking place about 1000 year after Earthbound and just like Chunk Norris Team Rocket's HQ location is not known.


	5. Chapter 2 Thief's Adventure part 2

Look like you guys are lucky that I am making another update so early.

* * *

**Let's see what our author Tim up to.**

When I heard the bold said that I said, "Shouldn't we just get on with the story?"

**No you must first find out what you are going to do about pairings in this story.**

"What! I have to do that kind of thing?"

**Yes, now I am bringing Yaoi fangirl.**

"Why?"

**Because you both have different pairing likings now go on and find out what you going to do about pairings.**

"Fine, bring her in."

The Yaoi fangirl then came in and said, "I say we do the pairing of Lucas and Claus along with Duster and Kumatora that way you get more readers."

"Who read those pairings?"

"A big chuck of the Mother 3 fanbase."

"Oh yeah…but what about Lucas and Kumatora."

"Not many people read Lucas and Kumatora fics this is the reader we are talking about. You have to screw your pairing likings and just stick with what I said."

"Or maybe I could write it in a way that both the Lucas and Kumatora fans and the Duster and Kumatora fans are both happy."

"And how would you do that?"

"Well…"

One talk later

Yaoi fangirl smile and said, "That a great idea. Now let's get this chapter started!"

**Chapter 2 Thief's Adventure part 2**

Last time on Mother 3…

Duster went to steal an important item from a castle, and then he battled The Ghost, and then fight the boss, and finally found something. Wess then smash that something leading to where we are at right now.

Wess was yelling at Duster saying, "You can't even be called a thief because you can't even tell what you need to steal! You don't even deserve to wear that Team Rocket shirt you moron!"

Wess then ripped Duster Team Rocket shirt off making the pendent that Duster stole from the girl dropped on the ground.

Duster was putting back on his blue shirt saying, "Don't touch that it an item I stole from a little girl."

Wess picked up the pendent saying, "No you don't get to this rare item. Wait a minute this pendent…it's the princess pendent. How did you steal this from her?"

Duster in hopes of redeeming his self said, "Well…"

Flashback Duster P.O.V

I was in the castle looking for the item you wanted me to steal when I saw this little pink hair girl. She was just walking around the castle.

I saw the pendent and knew I had to steal it, so I jump up in front of her saying, "Prepare for trouble little girl."

The little girl was scared and tries to run, but I kicked her down and kicked her till she was too badly hurt to move. I then took the pendent and went back on looking for the item.

End of Flashback Duster P.O.V

Wess was surprised and said, "I can't believe it…I taught you better then that...You should have also raped her."

Duster was now surprised and said, "Isn't that kind of wrong? And also I am a thief not rapist."

"No, it not wrong and I told you that whenever you beat up a girl for their rare item you also rape them after you take the item. Now you are going back to the castle and I coming with you. We not only find the real rare item but I will show you how to rape a girl."

"Wait, you are going to rape that little girl?"

"Of course, now here your spare Team Rocket outfit because I have made up a motto."

Duster put on his spare Team Rocket outfit and Wess put on his Team Rocket outfit.

They then learn their motto and then went out.

**Wess the rapist joined the party.**

They then went on their way to the castle then right after getting out of town they heard an odd sound then went on their way ignoring the tracks.

When they got there the saw the old man hurt.

Wess walked up to the hurt old man and said, "What happened to you."

The old man said, "Pig man came and ran over me over and over till it stopped being funny."

"I can't believe I miss that, oh well let's go."

They then went inside the castle.

When they got inside they saw some clay thing and two pig man.

Wess then told Duster, "Time for our motto."

Duster said, "Ok."

Duster: Prepare for trouble.

Wess: And make it double.

Duster: To protect the world from devastation.

Wess: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Duster: To Denounce the evils of truth and love.

Wess: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Duster: Duster.

Wess: Wess.

Duster: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

Wess: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

The Ghost then suddenly appeared.

The Ghost: Ghost that's right!

The two pig man look confuse then the one known as B said, "What should we do A?"

A then use some electric on the clay thing making it come to life and said, "We prepare to fight."

The clay thing then attacked Duster and Wess.

**Clayman want to fight.**

**Duster lower down its offence while Wess attacked.**

**The Clayman punch Duster making him use the mask once again.**

**Wess scowled Duster.**

"Its offence was lower down enough you moron!"

**After a few tries Duster lower down it defense twice and then Wess scowled him.**

"Stop making me do all of the hard work!"

**Duster then did a combo and Wess use a Secret Thief Arts Technique doing a lot of damage.**

**The Clayman was to shocked to do anything.**

**After a few more attacks the Clayman fell down hurting Duster.**

**Duster use a Thunder Bomb on the Clayman making Wess scowled Duster again.**

"Don't waste your thunder bombs on this weak thing. Just let me do the thunder bombing."

**Duster finish off the Clayman with one last hit.**

A was shocked to see the Clayman was dead and try to revive it but it didn't work.

A then said, "Dumb Clayman." He then kicked it and left with B right behind him.

Duster then said, "That was weird."

Wess then said, "Let's just go."

They then went on up battling a lot of Pigmask on their way up.

They soon got to the room where Duster found that item that got broken. There was nothing in the room.

Duster then said, "Maybe the girl left the castle."

Wess then yelled, "You moron, the girl must lay beyond this door along with the real treasure."

Wess was then looking at the wall with a face on it and said, "It look like it had been recently used."

Duster then asked, "How can you tell?"

Wess then said, "Cause I am just that awesome now turn around cause what I am about to do is embarrassing."

Duster then turns around.

One embarrassing dance later

The door then opened and Wess said, "Now let's go you moron."

Duster then asked, "How you know that you need to do that dance?"

"I was following the thing that was on the wall."

They then went inside and then to the next room.

When they enter an icy blast tried to hit them but missed. They went on the stairway and saw the girl.

The girl said, "Wess is that you?"

Wess said, "Yes it is and it look like you are trapped."

"Oh I just was going to cut off my leg with this knife."

"No don't do that I will get you out of there."

Wess then got her out of the trap and the girl said, "Thanks so what bring you here?"

Wess then evilly smiled and said, "Oh I just here to teach Duster how to rape a girl so that mean I am going to rape you."

"Old man, you think you can just r…"

The girl then saw that Duster was holding something and said, "Hey that my pendent!"

Duster then said, "It mine now, little girl."

The girl then got mad and said, "PK Freeze."

It froze Duster; the girl then took the pendent back then said, "PK Fire."

The fire then melted the ice and made Duster catch on fire.

Wess then said, "Hmm Duster story about beating you up must have been a fib so I guess that mean you won't get raped by me because he don't deserve to learn right now."

The girl was then getting madder saying, "Wait a minute your son told you he beat me up and you believed him."

"Sorry Kumatora I forgot you got the ability to hurt people badly."

"Sorry not going to cut it."

Kumatora then grabbed the on fire Duster and thrown him at Wess then started beating them up.

1 hour of beating up later.

Duster and Wess were so badly hurt that it was impossible to describe.

Kumatora then said, "For what you two did I will vow to not only one day kill you two but also kill your friends and families."

Duster then said, "But I only have one friend. He happens to be my best friend."

"I will kill him right in front of you then kill you."

Meanwhile at the twin's house

Lucas had sneezed and then said, "Why do I have a feeling that someone planning on killing me right in front of my best friend, Duster."

Back to everyone else

Wess then try changing the subject by saying, "So princess, what bring you here."

"I live here and also here to get my treasure. Now I am going to let you two live for now as I need some help getting up there.

Duster then said, "If you live here why you need our help."

Kumatora then said, "I need some meat shields."

**Duster and Wess became Kumatora's meat shields.**

When they were about to go up they saw The Ghost who said, "The wind couldn't make it today so I here instead to tell you two meat shields that Kumatora can use a power called psi." He then left and the group went on.

A few battles along with a game over and level up. Kumatora then had a fever in which The Ghost came back and said, "Kumatora learning a new psi so that mean you can't run for a while." He then left.

Later Kumatora learn PK Thunder and PK Lifeup alpha.

Kumatora then smiled and said, "I should test out this new psi…PK Thunder."

A bolt of lightning came and shook Duster.

Later on in the castle they saw some brooms in which came and sweep them up and all the way back to the trash…

Kumatora then yelled, "Ok Tim we get the fact that it is an annoying place so just go on to the plot."

My voice said, "Ok we go on to the plot…wait how you knew my name?"

"I just do."

Later

Kumatora and her meat shields came into a room with an egg in it.

Wess then went to the egg and said, "There it is, the "Egg of Light" or "Hummingbird Egg" for short. This is the item I wanted you to steal. This egg holds tons of secrets."

Kumatora then said, "In the wrong hands it could mean bad things."

"Yes which is why Duster was meant to steal it but he so much of a moron he can't even smell it. He so much of a moron that he can't even read the dance on the wall and do the dance. He so much of a moron that he most likely got beat up by a frog during his first visit here. That how much of a moron he is, he also fail as a thief."

Duster then said, "Hello, I am right here."

"I know you there moron."

Kumatora then went to the egg and said, "You know old meat shield you should really not call your own son a moron because if he really was one then he would have just ate my pendent. Now I am going to take this egg to keep it away from you guys."

They then heard banging in which Kumatora said, "I forgot you two meat shields aren't the only bad guys who want to use this egg for evil purposes."

Wess was whispering to Duster saying, "Ok moron you can redeem yourself if you help me take that egg from Kumatora. All we need to do is beat her up and rape her as she can't beat us if we work together."

Kumatora then said, "Ok you really thought that was going to work. Well think again because I have you to right where I want you."

Kumatora then took the egg in which made a trap door open from the spot in which her meat shields was standing. As they were falling Kumatora bend down and said, "Try to stay alive Duster as I need to go and get your best friend and throw him in here so that he can die along with y…"

Another bang came and the recoil from it made Kumatora and her egg fall down the trap.

Kumatora and her meat shields were now down in the water in which Wess said, "Good for you to join us Kumatora. I really want to know how you knew our plan."

Kumatora then said, "Because I can read minds."

"Oh I forgot that."

"Now the real question is where the egg is?"

Duster then came out from under the water and the egg came up too.

Wess then said, "Duster you got the egg for that I will take back almost every bad thing that I said about you…if we get out."

Kumatora then said, "Not so fast you two, these skulls head are from people who fell in this trap before so I going to call the thing that will eat you two. Also don't about your best and only friend as you will be seeing him in hell as I am killing him along with Old meat shield best and only friend. Now attack them Oh-So-Snake while I use this egg to find a way out."

A pink snake then pops up and attacked Duster and Wess…and also Kumatora.

Wess then asked, "Umm why is it attacking you also."

Kumatora then said, "Good to know that you at least remember that I can talk to animals. It mad at me for waiting so long to feed it."

So the chapter boss fight begins

**Oh-So-Snake attacked.**

**Duster lower down the snake offence while Kumatora tried to hit it with lighting but failed.**

**Duster lower down the snake offence again and this time Kumatora lighting hit.**

**Kumatora froze the snake.**

**The snake became unfrozen and started attacking again.**

**Later in the battle the snake used Surf to badly hurt Kumatora and her meat shield.**

**Wess worry for her safety.**

"Careful Kumatora, cause we can't rape you if you get killed."

**Duster tried putting it to sleep and Kumatora just keep on PK Thundering.**

**Wess then scowled at Duster.**

"Stop using your thief tools and attack you moron."

**Duster then throws a bomb making the snake use surf.**

**Kumatora then finish it off with one last PK Thunder alpha.**

**Kumatora is now level 15. Duster and Tim learn that they are dumb for not even use the normal attack button even once.**

They were able to kill the snake in which Kumatora said, "Now I need to find a new monster to go down here once I get out."

Some shaking happened and caused the water to drain. Kumatora then yelled, "Damn it, some stupid motherfucker turn on the water drain that I used to change the snake water."

Later Kumatora woke up in a chair and saw Wess in a bed.

Wess got up and saw Kumatora, Lighter, and Fuel. Wess then said, "What are we doing back at my house?"

Fuel then said, "Well I saw you and this tough girl by the river and got Dad to save you because if it was just me I would have just kick you in the river and force the tough girl to make out with other girl as she is clearly a lesbian."

As Kumatora was getting ready to hurt someone Wess said to Lighter, "Oh have you seen Duster?"

Lighter then said, "Oh you mean that thief who hangs out with Lucas…no I only saw you two. You guys seem like an odd couple as the age gap is big."

Wess then said, "Oh she just some girl who me and Duster were going to rape."

"Oh that good now me and Fuel can go and make her go make out with other girls."

"Can I watch?"

"Ok then."

Kumatora then said, "What make you think I am going to make out with girls."

Fuel then said, "Cause you clearly a lesbian."

Lighter and Wess nodded in agreement.

Lighter the added, "Now you are going to make out with some girls for some hot girl on girl action and there nothing you can do about it."

Above Kumatora head was a little bar…that just fill all the way up to yellow and now have the word limit break on it. She then said, "Ok time for me to show you who the boss is in this town, PK Limit Break alpha."

Wess then said, "Ok we really don't have to worry as alpha attacks are weak, hey where Kumatora?"

All of the sudden a big laser dropped down hitting Wess house destroying it.

Wess, Lighter, and Fuel was hurt pretty badly.

Wess then said, "I can't believe it, you destroyed my house. Now all of my hot lesbian photo and nude photos of Hinawa are gone along with my camera."

Kumatora then said, "Severs you right, now let go find that egg, meat shield."

They then went on to town leaving the still down Lighter and Fuel behind.

When they got to town Butch all the sudden yelled, "Hey Wess, where Duster?"

Wess then said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because my money is gone and due to the fact that you two are thieves and I only told Duster where I put the money that must me he the person who did it."

Kumatora then got mad and charge at Butch making him hid behind someone. Kumatora then said, "Ok you can't just you accusing people of things just because they are most likely the one who did it. I say that in order to find out if he did it or not we go find Duster's best friend, then find Duster, then use my mind reading powers to see if Duster really stole or not. If Duster did steal it I kill his best friend right in front of him then kill him. If he didn't steal it then I will kill him first then his best friend."

Flint then all the sudden came with his dog Boney and said, "Ok I heard from Lighter and Fuel that a lesbian said that they are the boss of this town."

Flint then walked up to Kumatora and with a powerful stare Flint added, "You seem to fit the bill."

Kumatora was madder and said, "And you must be Wess best friend in which mean I need to kill you."

"I am just here to show who really the boss around this town."

"Bring it on cowboy."

_The Pig people have a big plan and it seen that it involve a peddler who just came to town._

_All kind of stuff happen to people as Flint, the man who losing more and more family members but still staying strong and beating up people._

_Wess and Duster, the thieves of rape…well it really just Wess who evil enough to do that._

_Kumatora, the princess who hurt and kills people either fun or because they pissed her off…mostly because they piss her off._

_Destiny has bound people who would use their powers for evil but at the same time not allow someone else to destroy their town._

_And what have became of the main character, Claus?_

_Also where his crybaby brother, Lucas?_

* * *

Well that the end of Chapter 2…I hope you like it and don't forget to go by the review frog before leaving. I really hope this plan to make both pairing fanbase happy works because everyone knows the best way to deal with it is to have the girl wanting to kill both of them. XD And remember, don't be a rapist as bad things always have to them.


	6. Chapter 3 The Suspicious Peddler

Hi guys guess what I got...no it not Pork Chips, it is something that thats not as good as Pork Chip but still good...it's an update!

* * *

Somewhere out in the desert a flying thingy landed. In front of it were three pink Pigmask and one blue Pigmask. Then stuff happens which leads to the blue one taking a monkey and a pink one from the ship taking a girl monkey. The chapter title then showed up.

**Chapter 3 The Suspicious Peddler**

**Wait a minute…what about the Kumatora vs. Flint. Are you just going to not show us that?**

I then said, "You will see the start of the battle in this chapter but otherwise the full battle won't be shown till Chapter 6."

**Why chapter 6?**

"Cause it the only chapter without a boss and I can't end a chapter till some boss fight happens so I am saving the epic battle till then. So let's just get on with the story."

Back to the Desert a man walked to the monkey with all the Pigmask squealing.

The man in who name was Fassad said, "Ok monkey here is the deal…if you don't become my Pokémon then the girl monkey will be rape by someone who rapes animals. So if you become my Pokémon then you will see this girl monkey again so you can rape her, Understand?"

He then presses a device in which shook the monkey and he said, "I also have to right to zap you whenever I feel like it thanks to your collar. Now it's time to name you new Pokémon."

He thought for a minute and said, "I will call you Salsa. Now we are going to be the best of friend and beat gym leaders and also blast off people who want to steal you so I can become the Pokémon master. Now Salsa use Dance on the last Pigmask!"

**Salsa used dance on Pigmask.**

Salsa was then zapped for no reason while the Pigmask was leaving. The last Pigmask then use his attack.

**Pigmask use rolling kick, it was Super Effective.**

**Salsa fainted…Fassad quickly use his zapper to revive Salsa and cause the Pigmask to get shocked back in to the ship.**

Fassad then said, "Now finish these guys off with Volt Tackle!"

Salsa then runs in to the ship while Fassad was using the shocker and the ship blow up.

The Pigmasks then said, "Look like we are blasting off again." A star then shines.

Fassad then said, "Now before we go off battling gym leaders we have a few task to do and I will let you lead the way."

Fassad then gave a map to where to go for Salsa and they then went off.

**Fassad catch a monkey…and it become his first Pokémon.**

They then saw a wild Pokémon and started to battle it.

**Sneak attack on wild Dung Beetle.**

**Fassad sends out Salsa.**

**Salsa use Dance…his attack increased.**

**Fassad decided to cheat and bum rushed the wild Dung Beetle.**

**Salsa gains two whole exp.**

Fassad then said, "Rats that was overkill and since I am taking the nuzlocke challenge I can only catch the first Pokémon I see in each area. Maybe I will have better luck in say the building."

Fassad then zapped Salsa and then added, "We better grind as if you die then we have to reset."

Salsa then thought, "Can't he just use the shocker again to revive me."

"No I can't it was only a onetime thing and was only use due to it being a cut scene."

"Oh I forgot you can read my mind due to the fact that you are the seventh M…"

"Don't spoil who I really am…only Kumatora allow to do that."

"Fine let's just get grinding."

One grindfest later

Now that Salsa was level 10 they decide it was time to go open a box.

**Salsa got a luxury banana.**

Fassad took the banana saying, "Thanks for the banana Salsa."

Salsa then said, "But I found it first."

"Sorry but this heals 500 so that means you aren't ready for eating it yet."

He then ate the banana and shock Salsa for no reason…again.

They then made it to a dome with a dog in front of it.

Fassad then yelled, "Go Salsa!"

**Wild Cactus Wolf attacks.**

**Salsa use Dance and it attack raise.**

**Cactus Wolf uses headbutt.**

**Fassad cheated with a bum rush.**

**Cactus Wolf use headbutt again.**

**Salsa use counter.**

**Fassad cheated with another bum rush.**

**Salsa tried a headstand but it failed.**

**Cactus Wolf just keeps on using headbutt**

**Fassad somehow was able to hide in Salsa's shadow.**

**Fassad healed Salsa with a nut bread.**

**Cactus Wolf just keeps on doing the only move it seems to know.-_-**

**Fassad keep on cheating by using attacking the wolf.**

**Wolf headbutt, monkey used counter, Fassad cheats with attacks.**

**Fassad heals monkey, wolf headbutt, Fassad hiding in a monkey's shadow.**

**Fassad heals monkey again, wolf headbutt, Fassad cheats with bum rush.**

**Wolf headbutt, monkey used counter, Fassad cheats with bum rush again.**

**Fassad heals monkey, wolf's headbutt missed, Fassad is trying to be Ash from Pokémon.**

**Wolf did a new attack by biting the monkey, monkey used counter, Fassad cheats with bum rush.**

**Monkey and Wolf did nothing.**

**Fassad saw that and use one last bum rush to finish the wolf off.**

**Salsa gain exp.**

Fassad cheered, "We did it little buddy! This calls for shocking you for no reason."

He then shock Salsa for no reason and they went on inside.

Later they saw a ship in which Fassad said, "This is a Pork Ship in which we are taking to a village called Tazmily to do stuff."

One epic ride later and they were now battling three Pokémon at once. In which Fassad said, "It a shame that the Pokémon I got her got killed as it could have help us make it a three on three battle."

**Three Gooey Goo attacks.**

**Salsa use attack on one and Fassad use bum rush on the other.**

**The three Gooey Goo attacks Salsa with sludge bomb.**

**Fassad used a running bomb in which killed two of them and then just attack the last one killing it.**

**Salsa gain exp and level up to level 13.**

They got out of the tunnel and are now in a cemetery.

Fassad then said, "Now we are off to the Inn."

On their why they saw Butch with his money and Fassad said, "Hi Butch, how you liking that money."

Butch was surprised and said, "Hi Fassad, I really like it and I see it as a new era."

"Ok just watch out for thieves."

He then went off only to…*go back to chapter 2 part 1 to see him bump into Duster.*

But now an unseen part of a scene in that chapter was showing in which Fassad was looking at Butch hiding the money.

After Duster and Butch left Fassad said, "Nwehehehehehe!"

They went inside the inn and Fassad asked the man who owns the inn, "How much for a room?"

The owner said, "Nothing!"

A woman said, "Hey that's my line!"

Fassad then said, "Well as a good person who shocks monkeys for no reason I just give you money anyways."

The man and woman said, "Thanks, your room is in the middle."

Fassad and Salsa then went off to their room and went to sleep.

Later that night Fassad woke up and went on out with the monkey following in secret.

Salsa heard Fassad saying, "You got to the castle? Good. Wait till dawn then attack!"

It then showed that Fassad was on the phone and he then said, "What you see someone in the castle! Is he a Pokémon trainer? Ok then don't worry about him now bye."

He hung up the phone then took the money out of the well he was by. Salsa then came to him and Fassad said, "Hey Salsa, sorry I woke you up and to show it I am going to shock you for no reason again."

He then shock Salsa 5 times and they then went back to the inn to sleep.

Salsa had a dream of the beginning of this chapter.

Salsa voice was heard saying, "I can't wait till we beat the elite four so I can get back my girlfriend in which my master thinks she just somebody I rape. I also know that my master have a reason for all of this shocking. It is because I am a Pokémon who evolve by getting shocked enough. I will become the first normal/electric type Pokémon."

The next day Fassad woke up first and said, "Hmm let's see if this zapper can wake up a Pokémon."

He then uses it and it woke up Salsa and said, "We got to go use your dance attack on some of those dumb people living here so let's go."

They went out and a bunch of People came out.

One powerful dance attack later

Some people was still there and Fassad said, "Now for those of you who are still here I want to know who wants true happiness."

Four people raise their hand and Fassad said, "Salsa, get these people names."

After getting the people name stuff happens and they went back to the Inn. In which Fassad phone had rung.

Fassad said, "Hello, who is this? Oh it's you A how things going in the castle? What, there are people in the castle? Why not just kick them out with a lie saying you own the castle? What do you mean they are too tough? Ok I coming over after me and my buddy Salsa are done with something."

Fassad then hung up his phone and said, "Salsa, I need you to deliver some happy boxes to the people who raised their hands as a test to see if you are ready to go on a little side quest and don't worry about dying while delivering the boxes as the rules of the challenge only applies while I am with you, hear a shock for good luck."

Salsa was then shock for good luck and went off.

One Salsa's Deliver Service later

Fassad said, "You have passed the test now we off on a side quest to the castle."

When they got to the castle they saw A and B in which Fassad said, "What happened here?"

A then said, "Team Rocket came and killed one of our Pokémon."

"Should have known Team Rocket would come here but the question is why they would kill your Pokémon instead of catching it."

"They may be after something rare."

"Get more Pokémon and blast them off!"

A and B then went off to catch Team Rocket.

Fassad and Salsa then went on up only to see a gap and Fassad said, "Rats dead end."

Salsa then said in his mind, "What if Team Rocket found a way to go across the gap."

"Oh Salsa, don't be so crazy. People of Team Rocket aren't that smart, let's just look somewhere else."

Oh their way back down Fassad phone rang.

He picked it up saying, "What is it now A? They went to the basement? They also took the rare item that we are looking for? Ok, got it."

He hung up the phone and said to Salsa, "We got to go to the basement as getting this item is the main task I have to do before we go on to battle gym leaders."

Later

**Salsa learns a new dance!**

They were in front of a door and Salsa did the new dance.

The door then opened and Fassad gave Salsa a shock as a reward.

When they got down Salsa pulled a lever making the water drain and they saw three people in the water.

Fassad said, "It's that guy I bumped into some old man and Kumatora. The old man and guy who I bumped into much have kidnapped Kumatora as they are wearing Team Rocket outfits. Only I can cause bad thing to happen to her."

A and B then came and A said, "Don't worry we will get them."

The then went off with Fassad saying, "Let's go back to the inn."

When they got into town they saw Kumatora throw a punch at Flint in which Flint stopped it with his hand.

Fassad then came and said, "Well hello Kumatora how was that waterfall? You know I should have known you would escape those Team Rocket people."

Kumatora then somehow pushed Flint aside and said, "So you two are the motherfuckers who drain the water. Should have known…and what are you doing with a fucking monkey."

"You know that I dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer for awhile."

"I know that but why a monkey and why are you even on this island?"

"Cause someone gave me this monkey as my starter and in order for him to take me to the place where the gym leaders are at I need to do a few tasks for him."

"Ok now go on off as I am about to have an epic battle as from the strength of that catch he did he about as strong as me."

"Can't we watch?"

"Sorry Fassad but bastards are not allowed."

"You are just scared because you know that I can just kill you guys in one blow if I wanted to."

"Shut up and go…and get this FUCKING MONKEY away from me."

Fassad then got Salsa away from Kumatora and they then went to the inn in which Fassad shock Salsa a few more times for no reason.

He then said, "Don't worry about her; she's only dropping a lot of F-bombs because she didn't curse enough in the castle, according to her mind. Now let's go to sleep so we can have energy to find the man who bumps into me."

They then went to sleep.

Later that night it cut to a strange screen with just Salsa on it.

**Gasp, Salsa is evolving.**

Salsa was about to evolve when…

**What, Salsa stopped evolving.**

It cut back to normal screen to see that Salsa outside by the well with Kumatora and Wess.

Kumatora then said, "Sorry stupid monkey but I can't allow that bastard to have you evolve. And yes I was reading your mind when you were near me so that's how I know. You are my bitch now!"

Wess then said, "Look what I stole from the sleeping man."

Kumatora then saw a zapper and said, "Cool a zapper, now I can zap this monkey anytime I want like for a few hours. And since I stopped it from evolving and it only get one chance to do that per collar…now the shocks can hurt this monkey."

Kumatora then was pressing the zapper saying, "Remember kids, animal abuse is Ok."

Wess then grabbed the zapper saying, "It's my zapper not yours."

"No it's my zapper now and the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because killing you and Duster's best and only friend may make Duster cry more in which will allow me to use my fire to make to make his tears boil."

"Won't they just dry up?"

"Not if you use the fire in the right way, it will be my best slow and painful kill yet."

Kumatora then try to take the zapper out of Wess hand but due to the fact that Kumatora was thinking about fire her hand had a PK Fire ready in which cause the remote to melt.

Kumatora then said, "Now look what you made me did, now I can't zap the monkey now…guess I just punch it. But you know we better find Duster now that Flint told me where Lucas lives, he seems to not like Lucas if he gave me his location during the battle."

Wess then asked, "Who won that battle because I see you and Flint are still alive but saw all those blast and stuff."

Kumatora then said, "The person who won was…"

She was cut off by Fassad who was with a group of pink Pigmask.

Fassad then said, "I should have figure you would try to steal my Pokémon Kumatora. Should have also known that you forced members of Team Rocket to help you. Now give me back my Pokémon and tell me where Duster and the egg that I need to get for King P so that I can leave this island is."

Kumatora then said, "Sorry but this monkey is mine and I trying to keep the egg away from evil people like you and King P."

"You do know that the old man ran off taking Salsa with him."

Kumatora then saw that he was right in which Kumatora went off.

Fassad then told the Pigmasks, "I would just use my Starstorm Omega to kill her and Wess but I am a bastard so I want you guys to go on and gangbang her first."

Meanwhile Kumatora had just force Salsa to be her Pokémon and Wess to be her meat shield again.

**Kumatora stole Salsa and made Wess her meat shield.**

They went into the forest in which they were later cornered by a pig tank.

Kumatora then said, "Salsa, attack that tank!"

**Wild Pork Tank attacks.**

**Kumatora used an ancient banana causing the tank to slip.**

**She then lowers down the tanks offence by using Offence down alpha.**

**Wess attacked it.**

**Tank hurt Salsa.**

**Later on in the battle the tank was now wrecked.**

**Soon Kumatora was out of psi and she just started punching the heck out of it.**

**Kumatora then finished it off with a combo.**

**Salsa gains 624 exp.**

**Both Salsa and Kumatora grow to level sweet 16.**

Kumatora then did the real finishing move in which she throw Wess at it tank making it blow up.

Fassad then came with another tank and Pigmask came around and trapped Kumatora and friends…I mean people she wants to kill.

Fassad said, "Now that I lower down your psi my Pigmask are going to gangbang you."

Wess then happily said, "Can I join?"

"I don't see why not, I will even join and then get Salsa back."

Kumatora then said, "You aren't going to get away with this."

Fassad then said, "Nwehehehehehe, you forgot that one of my psi is strong enough to stun anything but Chuck Norris."

"Damn it, look like I'm doomed."

All the sudden Lucas came out of nowhere saying, "Oh crap, Pigmask."

Fassad said, "Who are you?"

"A Pokémon trainer here to battle your monkey, Go baby Drago. Use Call mother or father."

A baby Drago came and roars. A bigger Drago came and attacked two of the Pigmask.

It ate the two leaving only Fassad, A, and B. A and B then ran away leaving only Fassad.

Fassad then said, "You really think I need them to destroy you all and get back Salsa…PK Starstorm Ome…"

**Big Drago stop the deadly psi by using ram on Fassad.**

In the air Fassad said, "Look like I won't be getting Salsa back for awhile so it a good thing I caught is little bro while me and Salsa was at the basement. Look like I am blasting off again." A star the shines.

Lucas then said, "Whoops, I forgot that I want to battle the monkey before blasting off his real trainer."

He then turn to the two dragos and said, "You guys can return now."

The Dragos then went off and Wess was surprised saying, "I heard you where crying since the day you were born and crying even more when your mother died, so tell me how you could you save Kumatora cause you just cost me a chance to rape her."

Tears came in to Lucas eyes and he was saying, "But it looked like you were in trouble and I wanted help. I even somehow save a girl for the first time and why is her hand near my face?"

Kumatora was saying, "Damn it why did I pick the wrong time to use up all my psi? And why did I let one of my meat shields hold my psi healing items?"

Wess then slapped Kumatora hand away saying, "Stop trying to boil tears and wait till the moron is here to see it."

Kumatora then said, "Well I had read Fassad's mind and learn that he stole the money so now I can't kill Duster's best friend in front of him so now that he missing I am just going to assume he is dead and just kill you two then take his Pokémon and then go to the Pokémon region where I need a golden heart or a sliver soul.

"Oh come on you don't have a heart."

"Even someone like me have a heart you know."

"Yeah, a heart you stole from someone."

"I told you before that when a heartless eats a heart they don't turn human."

"But you did took and ate someone heart when you were little."

"It was a heart of someone who put Jesus into their heart and I ate it so I can get into heaven and take it over."

My voice was heard saying, "Ok even I, someone who enjoy Dead...almost gave away one of your tropes you cause this story to go under. Now where was I…oh yeah, even I was offended by what you just said."

Kumatora then said, "Shut the fuck up Tim you can't stop me from saying things people don't like. Don't make me come out of this story and eat your Christian heart."

**The author put on auto mode and cowards in fear.**

Wess then said, "You are a Complete Monster and for that I am making you find the moron and if he is dead I want you to make him alive again and bring him back here…and take that stupid monkey with you."

Kumatora then said to the now coward in fear and crying Lucas, "Look like killing you have to wait no thanks to Wess and the fact that Duster do have the egg I need. I have a good feeling next time we meet you won't be so lucky."

She then left with Salsa.

After Kumatora was away from hearing range I off the auto mode and me and Lucas cheered.

Lucas then said, "You did it Wess you got rid of the greater evil. How you did it because she was so scary that I was too scared to call back my Dragos to eat her."

Wess then said, "Because I am just cool like that."

My voice was then heard saying, "And no kids this does not prove that only a rapist can stop an evil person…you saw how a Drago defeated Fassad so you can also be a Drago or a person who tamed a Drago."

_Everything going just as planned for the peddler/Pokémon trainer's master._

_Only a few idiot had enough brain power to see that everything right and good was being toss out one after another to be replace with new right and good things._

_A darkness had came over the land and there is a good chance that soon Heartless are going to come or something worst then that._

_However within the darkness a crybaby grows stronger as he knows that he will have to be the one who repaint the tales of sadness with the power of the keyblade or some other way._

_The still crybaby Lucas will have to step in for Claus as the main character and became the keyblade master or sun._

"*hop* Hi it me a review frog. I just here to tell you that next chapter and rest of the story going to take place three years later. You should already know that but I didn't appear in this chapter because of Fassad's Nuzlocke Challenge caused Tim to only save at the start of the Chapter so blame Fassad for this pointless message…he also need to save."

After I saved the game in which the frog said, "Give my regards to the next review frog."

* * *

Well that the end of Chapter 3 as it was so short that it just needed one part so see you next. Also Training A Kid will be delayed till after I start on Earthbound thing. Don't forget to go by the review frog.


	7. Chapter 4 Club Titiboo

Sorry it took so long to update but here is a new chapter.

* * *

It starts out with a bunch of useless flashbacks ending with Lucas being by his mother grave. And then the chapter title came up.

**Chapter 4 Club Titiboo**

**3 years later Tazmily Town**

The town had change so much in three years and Fassad was talking to people about things.

At the twin's house Lucas just woke up and tried to leave the house but a flashback keeps on stopping him. So Lucas went to the mirror and had a flashback of Hinawa combing his hair the way he likes it.

After the flashback Lucas was somehow all dressed and he then went on outside.

He went to Boney saying, "Do you want to go on a walk?"

Boney said, "*woof* (No I think I say home and wait for Flint to walk me.)"

Lucas eyes was getting watery and he said, "But but you never let me walk you. Can't I please just walk you this once?"

"(Ok we go for a walk just this once.)"

**Boney finally decides to go on a walk with Lucas.**

On their way to town the review frog stop them saying, "For having over 300 hits on this story I like to give you something called Dragon Power or DP for short."

Boney the said, "*woof* (Will it give me the power to turn into a dragon?")

"No it let you buy stuff."

"(Lame!)"

"Ok just for that instead of letting you guys start out with 3000 DP In my bank you only will start out with 30 DP."

"(What do you mean by bank?)"

"Well I am not getting enough review in which make me have less screen time so I going to also be a banker."

"(How do we get more DP?)"

"Find out yourself."

"(Fine we will be going off now.)"

Lucas then said, "But we need to save first."

After they save they went on to town then to Hinawa's grave. Lucas saw that Flint was there.

Flint said, "Why are you here Lucas?"

Lucas then said, "To talk to my mother."

"How can you talk to her if she is dead?"

"Are you talking to her?"

"No I was setting more traps for grave robbers."

"Oh yeah some heartless jerk too mom's dress two years ago."

Lucas then went to the grave in which caused another Flashback.

After the Flashback Lucas went to the train station and saw two people come out of the train.

Lucas then said, "Hi Bronson how was work?"

Bronson then said, "It was fine we went to Club Titiboo after work and saw a bass player who looks like a bum."

"Oh ok bye."

Lucas then was on his way home when Wess suddenly came to Fassad saying, "Fassad! Stop it with the way you are running this town. Every since you came here it was nothing but trouble. Thank too you and your laws I can't rape anyone anymore without getting sent to jail and you built a retirement home where my house use to be before it got destroyed."

Fassad then said, "No you were the trouble and now this town is better off with knowing that they will be safe from your raping and stealing. And now I am sending you back to your room."

A Pigmask then caught Wess with a net and too him home.

Fassad then went close to Lucas whispering, "Lucas, soon we will have our Pokémon rematch."

Fassad then said in his normal voice, "Also you should buy a happy box."

Lucas then frown saying, "I would but my dad won't let me."

"Just get someone else to buy it for you."

Lucas then went to the beach to see if Nana could buy him a happy box.

We he got to Nana he said, "Hi Nana, do you think you can buy me a happy box?"

Nana then said, "I would be happy to but only if you hear me talk about a few things."

"Ok I can do that."

One talk later

Lucas and Boney were dizzy.

Nana said, "Thanks for listening Lucas and Boney. But the happy box I already brought you is at Club Titiboo."

Lucas was back to normal and said, "How you already brought me one?"

"Because I am so lonely that I stalk you and Fuel and sometimes have daydream of you and Fuel have sex in which I will now tell in great detail."

Another talk later

Lucas and Boney hurried out after she was done taking again. They went on to the retirement home to hide.

Lucas then when to Wess room and saw that he was watching someone getting raped in an anime.

Wess then paused the happy box and said, "It's good that you are here as I need you to find that moron so that I could have help overpowering Fassad."

Lucas then asked, "Where do I start looking for him at?"

"I talked to The Ghost and he said that Duster at Club Titiboo. I would go myself but I not allow to go there as they fear I might try to rape the hot girl that is there."

So Lucas went on to see how Fuel was doing before going to the train station.

Some enemies later

Lucas and Boney got beat up by the tough enemies in the forest.

Lucas said, "Why are the enemies now tougher."

Boney then said, "*woof* (Because the world hates you.)"

"Let's try and train before going to Fuel house…how do Fuel get home?"

"(He is level 50.)"

Some training later

Lucas and Boney got to Fuel house only to see that he wasn't home so they just went on to the train station.

When they got their Lucas ask the Attendant when the next train.

The Attendant said, "Sorry but the train not coming back today."

Lucas then said, "But how are we going to get to Titiboo now."

"You can walk along the track because it is 100% safe."

"Won't I get hit by a train if I am on the tracks?"

"What part of the train not coming back today do you not understand?"

So Lucas and Boney went on to the tracks when all of the sudden Mr. T came and said, "I pity the fool who go in a tunnel without a map."

**Mr. T gave Lucas a Railroad map.**

So Lucas and Boney went on inside the tunnel. Later inside the tunnel try got killed by mushroom dogs then even more later they got killed again.

Meanwhile

Tim was on a couch saying, "Why do the enemies have to so strong? Screw this it's time for turbo grinding."

Back to the story everything was getting fast and ton of stuff happens.

Later at normal speed

Lucas and Boney was now Level 17 and went shopping then gone back to the tunnel.

They soon saw some clothes on the ground and Boney said, "*woof* (There is a nude girl around and as a horny dog I must hump her.")

Lucas then said, "We should just go on to Titiboo."

"(No you let me hump nude girl because if you don't let me then this walk will be over.)"

"Fine I will let you hump her."

So they went up the ladder and saw someone in the hot spring. Boney jumped in the air and was about to pouch the person till the person turn around in which stopped Boney in midair.

Boney then said, "*woof* (OMG you a tranny!)

The tranny said, "No I am not a tranny my name is Ionia I am neither male nor female."

"(That's what they all say.)"

"Shut up before I blast you to Hell."

Boney didn't say another word.

Ionia then said to Lucas, "You must be Claus twin brother, Lucas."

Lucas was shocked and asks, "How did you know?"

"Because I can read minds."

"Cool I wish I could read minds."

"But you can and I will show you a few other things you can do with your mind powers. All you need to do is stay underwater while I rape your dog."

Boney then said, "(I should have stayed home.)"

The screen then turns black and noises were made.

Ionia was saying, "Yes yes do it harder!"

The screen then turn back to normal in which new things was learned.

**Lucas learn what the PP thing do and now have PK Lifeup alpha, PK Healing alpha, PK Offense Up alpha, PK Defense Up alpha, and last but not least PK Love alpha.**

**Boney learn that Ionia have both a male and female's sex organ.**

Ionia then said, "You were better than Flint, Boney. And look like you are the second living being that have PK Love, Lucas. The other being that have PK Love is your brother so if you see someone else us PK Love it will be your brother. Now you may go on with finding Duster…but watch out as you will be seeing someone that you had hoped to never see again."

So Lucas and Boney went on farther in the tunnel.

Later on they were getting closer to getting out when all of the sudden the train came and run over Lucas and Boney making them black out.

When Lucas and Boney got up they find that they were back at the start with Mr. T.

Lucas then said, "I can't believe that Attendant lied to use about a train coming."

Mr. T said, "I pity the fool who get ran over by a train. I think I will call you Squished-Flat Train Man for now on."

Boney then said, "(Ha ha you are now Squished-Flat Train Man.)"

"Even your dog pity you for now being called Squished-Flat Train Man."

Mr. T then left. Squished-Flat Train Man and Boney then went on to try again.

Later after some more enemies

**Squished-Flat Train Man learned PK Lifeup beta.**

Even later Squished-Flat Train Man and Boney made it to a factory.

Squished-Flat Train Man and Boney went on inside. A blue Pigmask then said, "Hey, blond kid!"

Squished-Flat Train Man said, "What is it?"

"I want to know what you are doing here."

"We are looking for Club Titiboo."

"Sorry kid but you have to be a worker in order to go there."

"So can't Boney and I work here part time?"

"Hmm…letting a kid who is clearly 13 work here seems alright to me all I need to know now is your name."

"I'm Lucas and this is Boney."

"Ok Lucas and Boney get to work moving Clayman."

One working thingy later

They got a ticket and 200 DP for a job well done and then went on to Club Titiboo.

When they got their two people was there and the bald one said, "No pet allowed."

The hairy one said, "You better listen to Skinhead and go."

Lucas then went off then came back with Boney in an outfit saying, "This is a kid with a strange hair disorder."

Skinhead then said, "It smell like a dog and don't the kid smell underage, Neckbeard?"

Neckbeard said, "Yeah he does smell underage. Sorry kid but you have to be 15 years or older in order to go in this club and for wasting our time we are going to beat you up."

But before the thugs could beat up Lucas and Boney a girl came out saying, "Leave the brat and mutt alone they are with me."

Skinhead then said, "Ok Violet we let them in."

We they got inside Violet had an evil smile and said, "Guess what…I am really Kumatora."

Cue the song "One Winged Angel"

Lucas then was surprised saying, "No it can't be Wess sent you away."

Kumatora then said, "Yes I remember he did that and now thanks to him I have to be in this girly outfit but I tell you more later as a song about to come on."

End the song "One Winged Angel" for now

Lucas and Boney got in the concert hall and went to sit down.

Violet/Kumatora came saying, "What would you like to drink Lucas. How about some poison water…I mean just plain water that may or may not have poison in it. *giggle*"

Thomas, who just got here, said, "What water is for babies I will buy them sodas."

"Ok, sodas coming up. *giggle"

Violet/Kumatora quickly went and came back with the sodas and gave it to Lucas and Boney.

As she was giving some soda to Lucas she whispered to Lucas, "You and the mutt are coming to my room right after those gay people are done performing."

She then left with Boney said, "(My dog ears heard what she said so that mean we are both getting laid!)"

Thomas then said, "I can't believe you know Violet, Lucas. I should have known that shy people always get girl."

But Lucas was too busy being stunned by what he had read in Violet/Kumatora mind.

One epic song and following Violet/Kumatora later

Kumatora said, "You two smell like shit so I need you two to take a shower before we began."

Lucas was thinking, "Maybe if I keep saying no we can get out of here before Kumatora kills us."

Lucas then said, "No I like being smelly."

Kumatora then tried to calmly say, "You two smell like shit so take a shower."

"No!"

"Boney you'll take a shower won't you?"

Boney then said, "Woof!"

Kumatora then got mad and said, "If you two don't take a shower then I will rip both of your head off and feed them to my pet!"

Lucas and Boney then quickly took a shower.

_The three then had a great threesome and everyone lived happily ever after…in Boney's dream._

We see Kumatora was talking to Lucas and Boney with "One Winged Angel" playing.

Kumatora said, "And so thanks to you and that bum I now have to be a waitress here. And the only reason Duster still alive is because he lost his memory and I have this rule in which I can't kill someone if they don't know why I want to kill them and also I need to know where that egg is. The reason I haven't kill you yet is because there is a good chance that if Duster see you two he will gain back his memory in which will allow me to KILL DUSTER DURING THAT HAPPY MOMENT RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES and then do that tears boiling thing that I tried to do three years ago on you."

**Lucas somehow grows some backbone.**

Lucas yelled, "And why would I do what you say if you are just going to kill me right afterwards plus you won't know where the egg is if you kill him before getting the info."

"Because I'm 16 and you are 13 making me have the ability to tell you what to do even if it causes you your life in the end and also I have the power to look in to a dead person memory but it can't work if they lost it."

"Just because you are three years older than me doesn't mean you can just boss me around. Maybe if you were an adult but you are not so give me one good reason why I should do this."

Kumatora then pull something pink out of her pocket and said, "Does this look familiar to you?"

Lucas gasps and said, "That the dress my Mom has on during the time she dies. You are the heartless jerk who took my mom's dress two years ago."

"That right kid and I burning it if you don't do what I say."

"Ok you win; I do whatever you say."

"That a good boy, now go up that ladder to get to Duster room while I get the band together so they can witness the death of you two."

**Lucas lost his backbone.**

She then left with Lucas saying, "I can't believe this is going to end here for us."

Boney then said, "(She said you and Duster not me.)"

Kumatora then quickly came back in and added, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I am killing your dog also for having that horny dream."

She then left again with Boney saying, "(Great now we all going to die.)"

Lucas then had an idea and said, "Boney! I know how we can defeat Kumatora."

Lucas then whisper a plan and they then went up the ladder.

When they got up there they saw a mouse selling stuff. The mouse said, "*squeak squeak* (I got new a new weapon for you but you better go to the review frog for some money first.)

So Lucas went back down to the review frog then got the money. He then went back up a brought a Better Stick and a Pencil Rocket then went on.

One attic maze later

Lucas and Boney was close to the end when they saw a bass.

The bass said, "I can't believe the band left me to rot after that new bass came so I am going to take my anger out on you!"

Before Lucas could respond the bass attacked with backup.

**The Jealous Bass and its backup suddenly attacked!**

**Boney attacked the Bass and then the Bass and backup started a jam in which hurt Lucas and Boney.**

**Lucas then used PK Love alpha hurting all of the enemies.**

**Boney healed his self with fries that came from the big city.**

**Bass and backup had another jam in which hurt Lucas and Boney again.**

**Lucas used PK Love alpha on all of the enemies again and killed the red backup.**

**Boney then killed the blue backup.**

**The Bass got mad because they were his only friends.**

**Lucas raised Boney's Offense with PK Offense Up alpha.**

**Boney attacked the Bass making the Bass put him to sleep.**

**Lucas rose up his Defense with PK Defense Up alpha.**

**The Bass did a solo jam and then Lucas used PK Healing alpha to wake up Boney.**

**Boney attacked the Bass and then the Bass did a solo jam again while Lucas raised his offense.**

**Boney healed his self with bread and then the Bass solo again and killed Lucas before he could use his PK Lifeup Beta.**

**The Bass then put Boney to sleep and killed him in his sleep.**

**All of the sudden Kumatora came and revived Lucas and Boney then used Kumatora Punch on the Bass in which destroyed it.**

Lucas then said, "Why did you save us….oh wait you need us alive."

Kumatora said, "Yes that is why I saved you now let's go on down."

Lucas, Boney and Kumatora went on down and saw the band.

Lucas then talks to a person in a white Team Rocket outfit with an afro.

The afro Team rocket guy said, "Hi my name is Lucky."

Lucas then said, "You look a lot like Duster in his Team Rocket outfit. Are you his brother or something?"

Kumatora then yelled, "That is Duster you idiot."

Lucky then said, "What are you talking about I been living my life as Lucky for years."

Kumatora then pulled out a long sharp ice sword and said, "Do you remember anything now."

"No I still don't remember anything before coming to Club Titiboo."

"Do you at least know anything about an egg?"

"Oh I hide it and still remember where I hide it."

"Good enough."

The song "One Winged Angel" started to play again.

Kumatora raised her sword up in a stab through position and said, "Now it time for you to die."

A yellow bar was above Lucas and had the word Limit Break on it and was now full.

Lucas then said, "Not so fast Kumatora, PK Limit Break alpha."

A big flash of light happened and when the flash was gone it looked like nothing happened.

Kumatora laughed and said, "Look like your Limit Bread does nothing. Now it time to say good bye to your best friend."

She then stabbed Lucky/Duster thought the stomach.

Kumatora pulled out the sword and all the sudden the sword wound heal and went on Kumatora.

Now in pain Kumatora said, "You little brat, I should have known that the Limit Break would do…do…tha…"

Kumatora fainted.

Lucas then said, "Don't worry Violet will be ok and we will still be ok when she get up due to the fact the effect of my Limit Break last 1 month."

Lucky/Duster then said, "I still don't understand what happened."

"Well I use my Limit Break in which it only works on two people at a time. One of the two people will be healed from any attacks the other person made to them while the other person gets the pain they try to cause…ok the thing about the "we will still be ok part" just applies for you. Now can you please join us in getting back your memory?"

"I don't really know because if I go then I will be leaving the Lucky part of me behind forever but if I don't go then I will be leaving the Duster part of me behind."

Boney then said, "(Maybe we should just leave him here as being lucky is better than being a duster.)"

Lucas then said, "No we have to return him home and get back his memory."

The band leader, OJ said, "Well Lucas for defeating the evil Violet we will let you get Duster…if you can beat all of use in Stone-Sheet-Clippers."

Lucas said, "I thought the game was called rock-paper-s…"

"It was until we learn that Tim spelling for the last word of the game was so bad that even his spell check couldn't find out what he was trying to type."

"Ok now to beat all of you."

Lucas then went on to beating Lucky with stone, beat Shimmy Zmizz, with sheet, beat Baccio with stone, and beat Magic with sheet in which now only leaves OJ.

OJ then said, "Ok it just you and me now let's see if you have what it takes."

All the sudden the ground starts to shake as Lucas and OJ said, "Ready, Set, Go!"

A big flash of light came from Lucas and OJ as the choices was made. When the flash was over is was see the Lucas chose Clippers and OJ chose…Sheet in which make Lucas the winner.

OJ gasped saying, "No it can't be…how did you win…I was the Stone-Sheet-Clippers champion."

Lucas then said, "Will I guess that's mean I'm the champion now."

Duster then said, "Ok now let's go before Kumatora gets up cause I may not remember anything but she is always hurt me with fire, ice and thunder."

**Duster joined the party**

Boney then said, "(Where is she anyways?)

Lucas look at the spot he left Kumatora and saw she wasn't there anymore.

OJ then said, "She got away during our epic battle."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about her anymore."

The group then went on out and saw Kumatora in her normal outfit.

Kumatora then said, "Don't think you guy got rid of me yet. Now here is the plan, we first go back to castle to see if Duster can get his memory back and then either way the results go we will then go on to where ever Duster had hide his egg and finally I tied you three up and watch till I am able to kill Duster then you then your dog."

Boney then said, "(I have a name you know.)"

"Shut up and for now on you, the bum, and the brat are going to be my meat shields."

**Lucas, Boney, and Duster became Kumatora's meat shield.**

Kumatora then said, "Now let's go bitches."

Lucas then said, "But what happened to the bodyguards?"

"I killed them by burning them from the inside out."

Kumatora and her now scared meat shields went on out of the club but right before they got out they heard a song from the band members.

During the song Kumatora and all but one of her meat shields left out of the place. Duster was having a flashback of him getting hurt by the bodyguard and him playing bass.

Duster then took his afro off and put it on the ground and left.

When he got out Kumatora said, "What took you so long we don't have time to waste now let's go back to the castle."

Before they went Lucas realized he forgot his happy box but now seeing that he going to die soon anyways he released a blue bird.

Kumatora then yelled, "And why the fuck are you releasing a bird that we could have cooked?"

* * *

Well that the end of the chapter and please don't forgot to go to the review frog as they get lonely.


	8. Chapter 5 Tower of Thunder part 1

**After a big break I mean writer block, Tim finally went back to his story.**

* * *

The chapter open up with a tower shooting thunder and then the title of the chapter came up.

**Chapter 5 Tower of Thunder part 1**

After the title came up another flashback of Duster giving the egg to a Clayman came.

After the flashback it showed Kumatora and her meat shields by a waterfall.

Kumatora then said, "Why are we here again because I thought we were on our way back to the castle?"

Duster the said, "Because I think getting that egg first is more important and as the oldest person here you should follow my rules."

"I'll show you rules, Kumatora Punch!"

Of course Kumatora seem to forget about Lucas limit break last chapter in which cause the attack not only hurt her but blast her all the way to the train track.

Lucas then said, "Well we better go get her before she get run over by a train and get called Squished-Flat Train Woman by Mr. T."

Duster said, "Are you sure because if we lucky the train may kill her in which let us be safe from her."

"We could do that but a hero always save people lives, even if they don't deserve it."

"Where did you get that saying from?"

"You back when you had you memory and you did have at the end to pickpocket the people who we saved as payment for saving their lives."

Boney then said, "(Let's just go already.)"

Duster then said, "You know what is weird is that I can somehow understand what your dog is saying."

"(I said LET'S GO!)"

So Kumatora's meat shields went on to save Kumatora.

When they got there Kumatora just got up she said, "Well then I guess it is time to go to the castle because we are at the train station now so let's go buy some t..."

They heard a train coming their way due to the train attendant there saw that Lucas was still alive and wanted help the other train attendant kill Lucas.

Without thinking about just moving off the track Kumatora and her meat shields just run.

After awhile Kumatora had a fever this made the team finally realize that they could just move out of the way.

Kumatora took Lucas' railroad map and said, "Ok since we are this far I guess we better just go to the castle."

Boney said, "(I don't know way but seem like you planned this.)"

Kumatora the thought, "Crap that dumb dog on to me."

She then said, "Ok you really think that I would do that Kumatora Punch on purpose in order to make you guys come on the track and somehow know that the train attendants hate Lucas for some unknown reason and would try anything to kill him so that we would have to run from it in which make us get closer to the castle? Come on I not that smart."

Lucas then said, "Yeah Boney she may be an evil girl but that doesn't mean that she smart enough to think of such complicit plans and maybe we should go to Wess house first so Duster can learn how to use his thief tools again."

Kumatora then said, "Well they are sometimes useful."

So Kumatora and her meat shield went on to Wess house aka the retirement home.

**Kumatora learn PK Paralysis alpha.**

When they got to Wess was watching a loli rape a shota in a way that boy would not enjoy unless they were gay.

Lucas quickly took the DVD out to the happy box and put a DVD that Fuel gave him.

Lucas then said, "Whatever on their have to be better than your rape collection because Fuel only watch Yuri that isn't rape."

Wess then said, "Wait how do you not know what on there…oh yeah you still don't have a happy box."

Kumatora then turn off the happy box and said, "Ok you two stop talking about hentai and just get on with Duster relearning his thief skills."

"Oh you guys found the moron and got Kumatora in custody."

Lucas then said, "Yes we found him but he lost his memory so he need to relearn his thief skill and also we are more in Kumatora's custody."

"Oh well I can teach Duster back his thief skills but can't get Kumatora off your backs."

**Duster relearned his thief skills.**

Wess then said, "Oh and if you want to go to the castle you must defeat the Black Beanling so that you can be strong enough to fight in there."

So the group went to search for the enemy when all of the sudden Lucas got a fever and learn a new psi.

**Lucas learn PK Shield alpha.**

After awhile they so how strong the yam was as it keep on killing Kumatora so they decide to just grind in the area till Kumatora learn stronger psy so now it just going to list psy that had been learned.

**Kumatora learned PK Defense Down alpha.**

**Kumatora learned PK Hypnosis alpha.**

They then finally found the Black Beanling.

**The Black Beanling then ran away because he was a scared of Kumatora.**

Kumatora then said, "Fuck this we are going to the castle now!"

Kumatora then dragged her meat shields to the castle.

When they got to the gap in the castle Duster Rope snake came out and said, "You can use me to get across this gap."

Duster then said, "Wait I have never asked you this but did you lost your memory?"

"No I remember everything but you must find your own memory."

"Why didn't you at least tell me that I wasn't named Lucky?"

"Because it made me feel very lucky."

They then went over the gap and went on higher.

Soon they got to the room where Duster fought his first boss to see him again now in red and have a pair of shoes flying around.

The guy in red said, "Hi I am Lord Passion and I am playing Ode to Ancestors, 8th…"

Kumatora then said, "Can you just shut up and let us go by?"

"Not till you here my music."

"You gay music can kiss my ass."

"That is it I am going to kill you all."

**Lord Passion is pissed off by Kumatora.**

**Lucas raised his own Offence while Kumatora lowered Passion Offence while Boney attack and Duster put him to sleep.**

**Boney attacked him while Duster did a perfect 16 hit combo and Kumatora lower Passion Defense.**

**The battle then went on as Lord Passion woke up and Lucas raised Duster and Boney Offence and Kumatora try to find it weakness.**

**Lord Passion the throw everything but the kitchen sink as this is not a kitchen.**

**After living though such a powerful attack Kumatora found Passion weakness and stared to keep on using thunder while Duster said, "I think that Boney could have found his weakness quicker."**

**Kumatora then said, "I don't need a dumb dog to tell me what an emeny is weak to."**

**After another powerful attack Lucas and Duster healed Kumatora and Boney.**

**Later in the battle Passion tried to play Numb by Nightcore on Boney so that he become so numb that he won't be able to feel him there but Boney avoided it.**

**Kumatora then finish Passion off with a numbing PK Thunder.**

**Passion died singing, "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there I've become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you."**

**The team learns that Passion is also a fan of Nightcore. (Guess he did like good music.)**

The pair of shoes then dropped on the ground and Duster picked and put them one.

Duster then said, "Wow I feel like I'm finally stronger then Lucas."

Kumatora then said, "Wait a minute! You are saying that you, the only adult in this party, was weaker than a little boy before getting these shoes."

"Umm I don't work out as much as him maybe."

Kumatora then laugh saying, "Oh come on, he still hold some kind of deep bond with a dead person belongings."

Duster then said, "Wouldn't anyone hold value to a dead person belongings."

Lucas then said, "Duster don't even try she is way too cold to understand."

As they went on up Lucas learn a new psi.

**Lucas learns PK Healing Beta making him get closer to being a full Beta tester.**

When they got to the top Kumatora also learn a new psi.

**Kumatora learn PK Fire Beta.**

Kumatora then said, "Now touch the pedestal for the Egg of Light then maybe you memory be back."

Duster then touch the pedestal making an epic flash happens.

**Duster learned that Pi isn't 3! It's 3.14. (Cookie for anyone who know where Tim got this from and the hint is it came from on anime.)**

Duster then said, "I finally know that Pi isn't 3…it's 3.14."

Lucas then said, "Gasp I didn't know that!"

Kumatora then said, "Ok retards let's just go on to where the egg is with a scene skip."

After the scene skip got them on the path to where Duster hid the egg they went in to a cave and found a shop.

Lucas then went to the review frog and said, "Can we take out some money so that we could shop."

"Ok and also some one better review soon or else."

So they got the money brought new stuff and put the reminding money back in the bank.

The team then went on out and after fighting a Mecha-turtle with a shiny metal back. Boney then saw his reflection on the metal back and how he looked in his outfit.

Boney then said, "(Ok how did you guy let me dress like this for so long?)"

Lucas then said, "But I thought you liked that outfit and wanted to now be treated like people."

"(Oh come on, being a dog is way better than being people.)"

Boney use his teeth to rip his outfit off of him then he pee on it.

Lucas then had tears in his eyes saying, "Why did you have to do that to the outfit I worked so hard on making for you."

Kumatora then took Lucas Better Stick and wacked both Lucas and Boney with it saying, "Can you two shut the fuck up and let us move on!"

So they went to an area with a hole in which Duster said, "Ok the hole where the egg is look just like this but which one."

The screen then showed a whole bunch of holes that look all the same. Duster then said, "Well I guess we have to go in random holes."

After a bunch or random holes

The group finally made it and Duster said, "There it is, the place where I put the egg!" Duster the checked it and said, "And it still there, nothing can ruin this."

Right when Duster was about to epically get the egg a random "You jinxed it" bolt came and zap the Clayman and knocked back Duster.

Kumatora then yelled, "You just had to jinx it. Now the egg may be broken. Guess I have to see if it alright since you got a big knock back by the random bolt."

Kumatora was about to check when the Clayman came back to life and ran off like an idiot.

Kumatora then said, "Damn it, after that Clayman meat shields."

So after Lucas healed Duster they went after the Clayman.

Later they got to a factory in which Kumatora said, "Oh great it look like it going to be a long day."

When they got inside they saw three Pigmask talking and two of them were seen before.

A said, "So do you ask a Pigmask out before or after they take off their mask."

B said, "After as I have to see if they are female and if so see if they are cute."

"Cool just like me, how about you C?"

C said, "I just ask them before they take off their mask as I like both girl and guys and don't care how they look."

A then said, "C, you are true man."

They then stop talking when they saw Lucas walked in with his teammates.

C then said, "Go away kid can't you see we are having a…"

C then had a hard look at him and said, "Oh it you commander sorry for calling you kid, I'll go and punish myself now."

C then went off and A said, "Wow I can believe you are back commander."

Lucas then said in shock, "Commander!"

* * *

Well that the end of Part one and sorry for talking so long for an update. The only good reason I have is…look an ice cream truck! (Porkykirby ran away with a note saying, "Please don't forget to review as it make updates happens faster.")


	9. Chapter 5 Tower of Thunder part 2

Well thanks to a review I did some editing to the older chapter to hopefully make them readable.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Tower of Thunder part 2**

We aren't doing a last time on Mother 3 so we will just start where we left off.

After Lucas outburst a blue Pigmask came and said, "Of course you are the commander. A, B, and C must didn't know it was you at first because you seem to have dyed your hair blond."

Lucas then said, "Ok then I umm just came back because I got some new recruitment."

The blue Pigmask then said, "Good what evils can these people do."

"Well the guy in the Team Rocket shirt is a thief, the dog is very smart for a dog, and the girl…"

Lucas then read Kumatora's mind, "Just tell them that I am a good liar…like the time I made him, Wess, the author, and the readers think that I eat hearts…are you still listening into my thoughts? Get Out!"

Lucas then said, "And the girl is a good liar."

The blue Pigmask then said, "Hmm…OK they are hired."

He then went off then came back with new outfits and said, "Here is a better outfit for you commander, two uniforms for the thief and liar, and a hat for the dog."

He gave the outfits to them then left.

After the group changed Duster said, "Look like you have an evil twin Lucas."

Lucas then said, "I already have a twin brother so that really must means that the real commander is…my evil triplet!

Lucas then went to see how C was punishing his self.

When he got to him C handed Lucas something and said, "Here commander, a gift from the bottom of my heart because you are one of my good friends."

**Boney took the gift and got secret herb.**

**It heart warmed everyone but Kumatora.**

The party then went on and soon got back outside and saw the Clayman again. In which got pushed by a Pigmask in a truck and then the Pigmask got in the truck and drove off.

Kumatora then said, "Guys, after that fucking truck!"

The group then went on battling enemies on the way.

Soon a pig ship came and a Pigmask come out and said, "Oh hi commander!"

Lucas reading the Pigmask mind said, "Hi D I was just on my way to get something that I thrown away by mistake."

D then said, "Oh well take this ship to get there faster."

The group then got and the ship and D yelled, "And try not to crash it again."

**5 seconds later**

Due to not knowing how to drive Lucas crash but at least lasted a second longer then the real commander.

They were now on the ground and when they got up they saw a big strong looking Pigmask.

The big Pigmask said, "Hi commander, it seem you getting a bit better at riding the pig ship. Take my ship as it got author pilot."

The big Pigmask was about to leave when he sniffed and said, "Why is it that one of you smells like a different kid and the other a dog? Gasp you the kid from Club Titiboo and that mask dog the kid with the rare hair disorder and now seem to be pretending to be a dog."

Boney then said his first line in this chapter, "(It because I am a dog you idiot!)"

The big Pigmask said, "The kid with the rare hair disorder is even barking like a dog. Now get back on topic I am going to beat you guys up for trying to pretend to be a commander.

**The Fierce Pork Trooper blocked the way!**

**Duster then said, "Boney use the DCMC Pamphlet on him."**

**Boney then by mistake use his collar and it did nothing.**

**After everyone else did their attack, stat raising, and stat lowing move Boney use the DCMC Pamphlet in with stun the Pork Trooper.**

**Lucas then asked what happen and Duster said, "The Pork Trooper goes to all of our DCMC concerts and is said to love DCMC more then he love his hookers."**

**The battle then became so one sided that we just end it here.**

After the Trooper was defeated the group went on inside the pig ship and went off to where ever the author pilot takes them.

**Kumatora learn PK Brainshock alpha.**

**Lucas learn PK Counter alpha.**

They soon got to a point where the ship could not reach so they got out and saw a mouse and she said, "(Can you guy help me find my kid in which I have seven of?)"

Boney then said, "(What do we got for doing this sidequest?)"

"(An item that will be very useful for the whole story.)"

"(Ok we will do it.)"

Kumatora then said, "Who died and made you leader?"

Boney then said, "(Think about it Kumatora, an item that help thought the whole story.)"

"Hmm…ok we do it but the item better be as good as that mouse said it is or else she going to get killed."

So they went back to the ship and started searching for the mouse kids.

After they found the mouse kids they went back to the mother and she said, "Thanks you here is the powerful item."

**Lucas got the shield snatcher.**

Kumatora got mad and said, "That is the useful item! A fucking shield snatcher! How the fuck is that fucking useful!"

She then picked up the mouse and said, "PK Fire Beta!"

There was nothing but ash left.

Duster then got mad and said, "Why did you just do that?"

Kumatora then said, "Why didn't you stop me, loser?"

"We were to stun to do anything."

"Guess it is really your fault."

"No you are just a heartless jerk."

Lucas then said, "Duster, don't worry about it because that wasn't even the real mother mouse. I switch her out with a fake mouse during Kumatora's speech. She is far away from here now."

Kumatora then said, "Oh screw it lets just go on."

Later they got to the dump and say the Clayman they were looking for and Kumatora said, "At last we found it."

They then went on down only for a bunch of old clay to form and attack them.

**The Forlorn Junk Heap trapped you!**

**Boney tried to sniff it but the smell was worst then Duster sock causing Boney to not be able to see it weakness.**

**Kumatora then lower down the Heap offense down twice while Lucas raised his and Duster offense.**

**Boney started to use his bombs.**

**Duster and Boney tried attacking it but it seems that the Heap have a shield up.**

**Lucas then used the shield snatcher to take the Heap shield and Lucas said to Kumatora, "See it is a useful item."**

**Kumatora then said, "So we could have killed it with just psi you idiot."**

**Later in the battle Kumatora PK Fire causes the Heap to catch on fire.**

**Duster then kicked the on fire Heap killing it.**

The Heap then died and Duster went to the Clayman they were following and got the egg from it.

**Duster got the Egg of Light.**

The Egg of Light then flashed and showed a flashback from when he, Wess and Kumatora got the egg.

After the flashback Duster said, "I see now. I really am Duster. And now that I got the egg I can finally get my Dad respect."

Kumatora then said evilly, "Duster, Duster, Duster, Duster…"

She then took the egg and finish what she was saying, "You have a lot to learn, loser."

"But I was finally going to win."

Boney then said, "(Don't worry Duster, you will only be a loser for a month as that when Kumatora going to kill us.)"

Duster rolled his eyes which could not be seen due to the mask and said sarcastically, "Thanks Boney that make me a lot better."

A pig ship then came and A came out of it saying, "Commander, we need you at the tower now."

A then got Lucas, friends, and Kumatora in the ship and they went off.

When they got inside Lucas learn PK Shield alpha. (Sorry bold look like you can't say Lucas learn a new psi this time as I already did.)

Kumatora then said, "Ok here is the plan, we go up to the top of this tower and then I will tie you three up till a month have pass then come back and kill you guys."

Lucas then said, "Shouldn't we try to see what the problem is and then help them...they may give a good reward."

Kumatora then said, "Find but this time if the reward is not good enough then I am killing A and B."

They then went on up the tower.

**Kumatora learn PK Magnet alpha.**

They soon got to the room that leads to onwards to climb the tower but in the way was the Pork Trooper again.

Kumatora then said, "Move aside fanboy we got a sidequest of fixing the generator to do."

The Pork Trooper said, "No, I am in my battle suit now and going to beat you up."

**The Trooper attacks again.**

**...I just going to see if the DCMC thing still works before I start.**

**Yes it still work so screw this, it's a waste of time.**

**Fine I will add that they beat up the Trooper like the worthless piece of shit that he is.**

After beating up the Pork Trooper for being weak to a band they heard a voice say, "Nwehehehehehe, you think you could trick me."

They then saw Fassad with two blue Pigmask. Fassad then said, "You fail at life Lucas and now that I think about we never really battle three years ago, you just throw me in the air with the help of your Drago…Lets have that battle."

Lucas then said, "Umm I forgot my Pokémon at home bye."

They then went up and took off their new outfit and back into their old ones.

Duster the said, "It's good to be out of the outfit as I had a hard time move in it."

Kumatora then said, "But you looked good in it."

Duster blushed and said, "Aww thanks Kumatora."

Then it hit him and he said, "Wait a second, you just basically called me ugly!"

They then went on up and ended up in a strange room.

As Lucas open boxes a surprise came out.

**Surprise Box surprised you.**

**Duster used his Staple Walls to pin it down.**

**Boney saw that it weakness was ice and the song Numb by Nightcore.**

Really I starting to think that Nightcore just remix it as on OSU I did notice that it say Nightcore mix.

**Shut up Tim, now where were we…oh yeah.**

**Kumatora made the box catch on fire and Lucas raise his offence.**

**And they then beat it up to death and Kumatora learn PK Freeze Beta.**

Lucas then talk to a robot and the robot said in all caps, "HI, I AM LI'L MISS MARSHMALLOW. THIS IS MASTER P'S ROOM. I DO ALL KINDS OF THINGS SUCH AS CLEAN HIS ROOM, PROTECT THIS YO-YO, AND BE HIS SEX SLAVE TILL HIS HAREM IS MADE.

Lucas then tried to touch the yo-yo and LI'L Miss Marshmallow said, "DON'T TOUCH THAT YO-YO AS IT MAKE ME VERY VERY MAD! MAD! MAD! MAD!"

**LI'L Miss Marshmallow attacks.**

**Boney small the robot and it almost smell like Fuel been around it but that impossible. It is also weak to thunder.**

**Everyone else did their normal stuff they do in battle.**

**And Miss Marshmallow did a two hit combo on Lucas.**

**Soon Miss Marshmallow active kinky mode which have a drill and clippers, this Master P must be really kinky to have is sex slave equip with that kind of stuff.**

**The battle then went on.**

**Lucas soon finishes off the robot before it could drill into Duster again.**

Duster then stole the yo-yo and gave it to Lucas.

Lucas then thanks Duster for the Friend's Yo-yo and equipped it.

The group then went on farther in the tower.

**Lucas learns PK Defense Omega.**

**Kumatora learns PK Paralysis Omega.**

Later Lucas got hit by a bolt of lightning.

Duster said, "Are you ok Lucas?"

Lucas said, "Yes it was just a zap."

**Lucas learns PK Flash.**

They then soon got to the generator room.

Kumatora then said, "So how are we going to fix this generator?"

A voice said, "You don't, lesbian."

They try to find where the voice was coming from and then they saw the source of the voice.

Lucas said, "Fuel, there you are. What bring you up here?"

"I would like to ask the same."

"Well I here because I am walking Boney and want to make it as long as possible by do stuff since it might be the only time I get to walk Boney."

"I been here since yesterday trying to destroy this generator but got sidetrack by that cute robot."

Boney then said, "(So that why your scent is on the robot.)"

Fuel quickly changes the subject by saying, "So I see you found Duster and the girl Wess sent away. It's too bad she can't be a love interest for either of you two because of you know…the fact that Kumatora is clearly a lesbian."

Kumatora then got tick off and said, "That is it, Kumatora Punch."

But Fuel epically dodged the punch making Kumatora hit the generator.

Red lights flashed as a loud voice said, "GENERATOR IS ALMOST DOWN, ACTIVE LAST DEFENCE!"

Fuel then said, "Well I like to epically watch you guy battle this chapter boss but I have to get home before Dad get mad at me again, bye."

Fuel then took the hidden glider and flew off outside.

Lucas then said, "I wonder why Fuel wants to destroy the generator."

A robot then came out of it and attacks them.

**Mr. Genetor suddenly attacked!**

**Boney smelled the robot and saw that it was weak to ice.**

**Duster and Kumatora then lower down the robot defense.**

**And Lucas uses his new PK Defense up Omega.**

**Next turn they did almost the same thing only different is that this time Kumatora and Duster lower down it offence and also Boney healed Kumatora.**

**When Duster and Boney attacked the robot it shocked then right after they attack preventing him from being combo.**

**Lucas then Flashed the robot in which made it cry and Kumatora used iced it.**

**The robot used Discharge on the whole party killing Kumatora and Boney.**

**The robot then ran out of batteries and started to recharge.**

**The party to that time to heal and after they had a good turn on taking down the hp the robot recovered before it was done recharging.**

**The robot then uses discharge again and this time didn't kill any one thanks to Lucas quick healing on his self.**

**The robot charger is not broken making it defenseless now.**

**Duster did the finishing kick to it.**

After the generator was destroyed Fassad come and said, "I can't believe that you guy destroy that generator.

Lucas and his group went on out to the top of the tower.

Fassad was soon to follow and said while throwing a banana peel on the ground, "You idiots, now you have nowhere to hide meaning you have to Pokémon battle me now Lucas."

Fassad phone then ring and he picked it up, "Yes…Yes…Ok."

He hung up the phone and said, "Well sorry Lucas but it look like we may never have that rematch because the king is about to destroy this now useless tower in a flashy style so bye."

A helicopter came and Fassad said, "Well look like my ride is here, so long guys."

Fassad then pulled out back his phone and said, "Are you sure I can't at least take Lucas with me…Ok well destroy the tower."

Fassad then walked off only to slip on that banana peel he dropped down on the ground earlier. He slipped off the tower.

The copter then came down and saw that Fassad was not there so it left…but not before Duster quickly use his rope snake to get on the rope ladder.

Later on in the air someone saw that the door was still open and went to close it only to see Lucas, friends, and Kumatora hanging on to the rope ladder they forgot to pull up.

Kumatora saw that person was a masked boy and said, "Is that the real commander?"

The masked boy coldly said, "Yes but now not the time to talk."

He then went back in without pulling the rope ladder or closing the door.

The copter then started to move in different direction and Duster said, "They are trying to shake us off. Hang on everyone!"

The rope snake then said, "I got good news and bad news. The good news is that I now have a bigger part in this story now but the bad news is that I…losing…my…grip.

The rope snake let go making them fall.

The masked boy came back to this time pull the rope ladder up and close the door. He then saw that the group of people didn't make it thought his bad driving. He then left again without closing the door and pulling up the rope.

_Moving thing made of earth, a tower that fire lightning bolt whenever it wants to, and other stuff._

_This is what Lucas must stand again on his walk with Boney._

_Do they along with Duster and Kumatora stand a chance against a powerful evil?_

_With a small chance of victory there is a small chance of turning the tables._

_Will Lucas, Duster, and Kumatora be separated again?_

_Or will they work together to overcome the evil that stand in their way?_

_From the copter a masked boy looked down at them seeing that this set of heroes are different from past heroes._

_The story moves on with soon to be more epic battles then before._

* * *

Well that then end of the chapter, hopefully updates will be faster. And don't forget to go to the review frog and review.


	10. Chapter 6 Sunflower Fields

Well here is the filler chapter of Mother. (Now with more filler)

* * *

**Chapter 6 Sunflower Fields**

It started with Lucas waking up in a sunflower field.

Lucas said to his self, "Where am I? I better not run here and just try to walk around."

So he then began walking around to the left.

After awhile he didn't see anything so he then began walking right.

Lucas soon stops as a flashback all the sudden came.

**Flashback**

It was a flashback of a sunflower somehow saying, "Lucas."

**Flashback end**

After the flashback ended Lucas heard a bark and saw that Boney was lay far left from him.

Lucas then went to Boney and Boney said, "(Hi Lucas, I was just looking for you and when I saw you coming you all the sudden change direction.)"

Lucas then said, "Sorry about that Bone…"

"(What made you stop this time?)"

Boney then turn around and said, "(Are you seeing this too.")

"Yes I am."

It was Hinawa but as a ghost walking to the left and then disappear.

Boney then said, "(It would figure that Hinawa ghost would haunt a sunflower field, seeing how she likes sunflowers and all.)"

Lucas then said, "We got to follow her."

Boney then sounded scared and said, "(I don't know about that because what if she is an evil ghost who now kill people?)"

"But I haven't talked to her since chapter 4 part 1."

"(Fine let's go but if we get kill by sharp deadly sunflowers then it is your fault.)"

So they went on left.

They soon saw Ghost Hinawa again and after she disappear Boney stared barking, "(You know what…I not going to wait till she try to kill us, I going to go take her head on right now.)"

Boney then run after her while Lucas was saying, "(No Boney, don't run!)"

Lucas then walked after Boney when he saw Ghost Hinawa just standing there.

Lucas slowly walked closer to her saying, "What happen to Boney?"

Ghost Hinawa then continue to walk left and disappear again.

Lucas walked on soon seeing that the field end despite the fact that the walk there was shorter than the walk to the left the first time around.

Lucas then saw a cliff and Ghost Hinawa floating in the air left of the cliff.

Lucas then did the dumbest thing and tried to jump to her…he epically failed.

Before he started to fall a familiar dress dropped on him.

Lucas lets out one last gasp as he was now falling to his doom.

**Meanwhile**

Kumatora was somehow floating in the air watching Lucas falling to his doom.

The Ghost came to her and said, "That illusion worked like a charm."

Kumatora then smiled and said, "I know, now that I made sure that you made Duster fall into a village of wired things that will most likely eat him and made Lucas and Boney fall off a cliff I can now stop King P myself and then TAKE OVER THE WORLD."

"Wait if you are sure that Duster will live from his fall then why are you sure Lucas and Boney won't live thought their fall."

"Because Duster a Team Rocket member and able to live from great falls but Lucas and Boney are not Team Rocket members meaning that they won't live thought there fall."

"Ok then I will now take my payment and leave now."

Kumatora then handed The Ghost his payment and The Ghost then left.

Kumatora was then flying around saying to herself, "Maybe me and Flint can battle again before I take over the world."

Kumatora then had a flashback of the fight she had with Flint back in Chapter 3.

**Flashback**

After Fassad and the monkey left Flint said, "Let's take this battle to the ruins of Wess house as these people will just get in our way."

Kumatora crossed her arm and rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, let's go."

When they got there the battle begins.

**Flint stood there and boldly said, "Ok lesbian, try to hit me with your best shot."**

**Kumatora then got ticked off at the fact that is Flint calling her a lesbian again and began throwing a punch while saying, "Kumatora Punch!"**

**Flint tried to block the punch but it was too powerful and knocked him off balance making him crashed into a wall that was still standing.**

**Flint then got up from the wall and said, "Not bad, but taste my roundhouse kick."**

**Flint then quickly roundhouse kicks Kumatora into a different wall that was still standing.**

**Kumatora then got up and put on her gloves saying, "So you finally want to play rough now."**

**Kumatora then quickly did a combo punch in which afterwards she picked up Flint then flew up in the air with him and then throw him down to the ground making a crater.**

**Flint then got up from the crater and now was showing that his clothing was ripped all over.**

**Flint then pulled out his better stick and then jump in the air to the still flying Kumatora and said, "What comes up must come down."**

**He then down strike Kumatora to the ground and after try both landed Flint started whacking Kumatora with his stick. (OK that just sounded wrong.)**

**Flint finishes off with a stab through the middle of her chest.**

**Kumatora then quickly wrapped something around her wound and said, "That is it, I am finishing this battle in one more blow.**

**Flint then said, "Hmm that sound like my line."**

**Kumatora then began to throw a punch again saying, "Full Power Kumatora Punch!"**

**While Flint stared to throw a roundhouse kick saying, "Roundhouse Kick Power Smash!"**

**The two attacks hit each other and a blast happens.**

**When the smoke cleared both of them was down on the ground knocked out.**

Lighter and Fuel saw the whole battle and Fuel said, "Wow that was awesome. I can't believe the lesbian was an equal match for Flint."

Lighter then said, "Yeah I can't believe it either. We better go take them to get healed."

The two then picked up Kumatora and Wess and took them to get healed.

**Flashback end**

Kumatora said to herself, "Next time I will win Flint."

Kumatora then all the sudden notice something.

"Fuck, I all out of PP meaning that I am going to fall to my doom now."

Kumatora then started to fall now wishing that she didn't waste her time with the flashback.

_Could it be that now all of our heroes are now dead?_

_Is there now any hope for the world?_

_We now found out that this may not be filler but really the last chapter for this set of heroes._

_Did Lucas and Boney die from their fall?_

_Will the village with weird things eat Duster?_

_Will Kumatora live long enough to have a rematch with Flint?_

* * *

Well that the end of our filler and don't forget to go to the review frog.


	11. Chapter 7 The Seven Needles Prologue

Well sorry it took so long but here is an update.

* * *

It was now shown that Lucas and Boney was somehow lucky enough to land on a hay stack.

**Chapter 7 The Seven Needles ****Prologue**

It now cut to the masked boy from chapter 5 going in to the castle with a White Pigmask.

The screen the turn black as Wess said, "I wonder when he is going to wake up."

Lucas then woke up to see that he was in either Wess or Alec room.

Lucas then asks Alec what happened and Alec said, "Me and Wess was about to play find the needle in the hay stack but then you and Boney landed on the hay stack."

Wess then said, "Ya and the only scratch you have is from the needle that was in the hay stack."

When Lucas left the room Alec came out and said, "So was Duster with you?"

Lucas said, "No we got split up due to things happening."

"Also it looks like you met one of my Magypsy friends."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am just that awesome but anyways they may be able to help you."

When Lucas got out of the building Boney said, "(Umm I got to go do something that doesn't have to do with seeing those rapists.)"

Boney then ran off with Lucas chasing after him.

Lucas then saw that Boney stopped at the bridge in which Boney was by a tied up Ionia.

Boney then said, "(Look Lucas Ionia is all tied up meaning that I can get my revenge for her raping me.)"

Ionia was jumping around saying, "Oh no you don't I already undid the tie and just need someone to stand me up."

Lucas being the nice boy he was stands Ionia up.

Ionia then said, "I was minding my own business when I was attacked and tied up."

Lucas then said, "Who would do such a thing to you."

"That is not important right now, what is important is that you are the person we been waiting for so long to come but now that not important right now either because if I was attack then that would mean that Aeolia is in trouble."

"But didn't you just say that you getting attack weren't important."

"No I said the person who did it wasn't important now let's go to Aeolia."

"Ok."

"Yes, now let's make some magic happen!"

"Umm on second thought maybe I go find the house myself."

"I did not mean that in a sexual way you idiot now let's go."

**Ionia joins the party**

Ionia then said, "Ok the house is up that river."

A guy named Guy then said, "Hold it if you want to go up the river then I can help. Just follow me and my friend."

**One boat ride with Guy later**

Lucas, Boney, and Ionia went on the then next screen in which they saw a seashell house.

Ionia then said, "That seashell house is Aeolia's house so let go in."

When they got in Aeolia's house Aeolia was seating in her chair and said to Ionia, "What happen and why aren't you wearing your makeup."

Ionia then said, "That not important right now what is important is the fact that I was attacked."

"Who would attack you?"

"That not important right now what is important is seeing if you are alright."

"Well as you see I am alright but what about you fully untie that rope."

"Oh I forgot I was still kind of tied up, Lucas could you untie me."

Boney then said, "(Don't do it Lucas, she will rape you.)

Lucas ignored Boney and untied Ionia.

Ionia then used Aeolia's makeup after she was done Aeolia said, "You can keep the lipstick as indirect kisses with other girl aren't my thing, even if I did kissed a girl and liked it."

Ionia then said, "You know I have a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Then the ground started to shake and lights were flashing. When it was over Aeolia looked like she was disappearing.

Ionia then said, "Oh no you are disappearing Aeolia."

A flashback of a needle appeared and after the flashback disappeared Aeolia said, "Someone pulled the needle in which means that the person who can pull needles finally appeared."

The table then moved and Aeolia said, "I need to know who pulled the needle before I disappear."

Lucas then said, "Why do you need to know that?"

"Because I need to know it he was good or evil."

"Why?"

"Because it could change the world forev…"

Aeolia was about to fully disappear and here last words were, "Thanks a lot of stalling because now I going to disappear without knowing who pulled the nee…"

Aeolia then disappear some makeup kit dropping.

Lucas then took the makeup kit.

**Lucas received Aeolia memento (Lucas is now either gay or a thief)**

Lucas and friends then went on down to see who pulled the needle.

After Lucas, Boney, and Ionia killed a few cats they got to the place where the needle was.

Ionia then said, "Gasp someone did pulled the needle and I can't tell who did it. The Dark Dragon will because as good or evil as the person who pulled the needle."

"Why is this all important?"

"Oh yeah I haven't told you about the needles. It's story time!"

_These Islands are protected by use._

_We live on these Islands with so much power that we are really Mary Sues._

_But there is a great Gary Stu who sleeps under the island._

_Because the Gary Stu is sleeping the island is protected from disasters._

_But of course no human can control the power of a Gary Stu. (Beside Chuck Norris and Flint)_

_It way we place needles for each Magypsy to keep the Gary Stu sleeping._

_We have guarded the needles for a very long time._

_But it is said that someone will wake the Gary Stu when needed._

_But if the person who wakes the Gary Stu is evil then…_

Lucas raised his hand and asked, "Who is the Gary Stu?"

Ionia then said, "That the dragon of course. Now where was I…oh yeah."

_The world could be destroyed._

_But if someone good wakes it is good things will happen._

_And when the needle is pull well will cease to exist._

_Isn't that romantic? *heart*_

Lucas then asked, "Why would pulling the needles make you disappear?"

Ionia then said, "Because it a known fact bad things always happen to rapists."

**Meanwhile In Wess room**

Wess' porn stash was burning from some unknown fire with Wess saying, "No not my rape porn!"

**Back to Lucas and friends**

Ionia then said, "Well due to us Magypsy being Mary Sues bad thing don't happen to us but when the needle is pull we loss our Mary Sue powers in which cause all the bad things that happen to rapist to happen all at one in which is why we disappear."

Boney then said, "(Ok then now that we know that someone is getting rid of those raping Magypsy lets go home Lucas.)"

Ionia then said, "But wait, it is said that only people with PK Love can pull the needles so that means that Lucas is meant to pull them."

Lucas then said to Boney, "Well then Boney, look like our walk is going to be a bit longer as we have needles to pull."

Lucas and Boney was about to leave when a phone rang.

Lucas then went to the ringing phone and picked it up.

It was a Pigmask who said, "Commander, we found the next needle but we need a monkey as the monkey is the key to winning this game. So go on to the Chimera Lab. You do remember where it is right."

Lucas then said, "No."

"You sound different Commander but anyway I had a feeling that you would forget where the Chimera Lab is again so here are the directions."

**One direction telling later**

The Pigmask then hung up.

**Lucas stole a Transceiver in which is making him more like Duster.**

Lucas then went to say bye to Ionia and she said, "Use that ladder as a shortcut of getting out of here. And if we don't meet again that that would either my needle was pulled or you got a game over and then quitted forever."

Ionia the flied out by turning into paper.

When Lucas and Boney went to the ladder it then turns out that they were in the castle all along.

When they got out of the castle Boney then said, "Let's go to Hinawa's grave so I can give her a piece of my mind for trying to kill us."

Lucas then ran after Boney saying, "No wait that was Kumatora's doing all along!"

When they got to the grave they saw the man who got ran over again and again till it wasn't funny anymore and now he have a name.

Nippolyte said, "Your father was just here buffing up traps for grave robbers and now he went off to look for Claus in the mountain again. Looking for Claus and buffing up the traps is all he does these days. That right Flint doesn't eat, drink, sleep, or play with Fuel anymore. But Flint did do one thing different today and that was giving me something to give to you. It seems to be something he got from his father not brother but father Chuck Norris."

**Lucas got the Courage Badge.**

Lucas then gave Nippolyte Hinawa's stolen dress and said, "I got it from an evil girl who seems to be out to kill me, Duster, and Boney."

Lucas then left.

Lucas went on to have a stranger store the Memento that he got then went to the review frog in order to get some DP and saved.

Lucas then got to the train station in which the Attendant said, "It look like our boss caught on to us trying to kill you and now we are force to give you, your dog and your two friend a big discount for life. Now will you ride the red train or the green train?

What train will Lucas pick? Find out next time on because this chapter is over.

* * *

If you are wonder why there isn't a boss fight in this chapter that because unless its Megaman prologues don't have boss battles. [Insert message saying something about review frog.]


	12. Chapter 7 The Seven Needles part 1

Been awhile since I updated but it was because I was doing tons of things so now on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Seven Needles part 1**

When we last left Lucas he was trying to pick which train to ride.

The Attendant said, "So which one are you riding?"

Lucas said, "I'll pick the green train."

"Ok that will be 200 DP for the both of you."

Lucas paid the Attendant the money and went on the green train.

When the train left the Attendant said to his self, "Why did that crybaby have to pick the high costing train, now I have to pay my boss a lot of money to pay for the rest of the costs."

**One epic green train ride later**

**Lucas experienced the joy of riding the green train that was full of fun and games.**

As Lucas and Boney walked to the factory they were talking about how fun the green train was.

Lucas happily said, "I really like that green train, Boney. I still can't believe you beat me in DDR."

Boney then happily said, "(You lost because you sucked. I liked the fact that you didn't cry over the fact that you lost.)"

They then made it to the factory with a Pigmask standing in front of it.

The Pigmask said, "Oh you that part time kid. Think you can stand guard for me, I got thing to do."

Lucas said, "Ok, I'll do that."

The Pigmask then went inside and Lucas then went to stand there guarding the door.

**1 hour later**

Boney was whining, "(What taking him so long, it been a hour which is like forever in dog years.)"

Lucas said, "Well we have to stay guard till he comes back, if we are lucky we might be able to get inside."

**1 more hour later**

"(Screw this I going inside now! Because I'm hunger.)"

Boney then ran inside and Lucas went after him saying, "Wait Boney, I am pretty sure that he will come back in one more hour."

When they got inside they saw a vending machine. And forgetting that he is already carrying food Lucas said, "I guess we could get some lunch before getting back to our post."

Lucas then went to the review frog saying, "Can I take 3000 DP out of my bank account?"

The review frog said in a cheery mood, "I'll be glad to."

"Why so happy?"

"Because someone reviewed and that thief hasn't tried to steal it yet."

"That because he is missing."

The review frog got even happier saying, "So are you saying that the thief might be dead."

Lucas said in a sad tone, "Yes he might be."

The review frog then gave the 3000 DP and then said, "I am going to let you save and the umm 'moan' over Duster's death."

After Lucas save the review frog left and then Lucas could have swore he heard party noises.

Boney then said, "(I think they hate the fact that Duster steals there reviews.)"

Lucas then said as he was going to the vending machine, "Well the last time they were this happy was when Duster lost his memory."

After Lucas got some Pork stew they ate and they were on their way back to guard the door when a blue Pigmask came to them saying, "Are you guys the part timers?"

Lucas said, "Yes we are."

"Well you guys need to change into Pigmask hats so go to the back of the theater and change."

Lucas and Boney then went to behind the theater and change in to mask. When they went back to the entrance they say the blue Pigmask in front of the door.

The blue Pigmask said, "Don't worry I'll guard the door for you and you can just work inside by going behind the theater again."

They then went back behind the theater and went on farther inside.

After they got the map Boney said, "(Well we got inside and got the map but what do we do now?)"

Lucas said, "Look for some work to do I guess."

When they went on up they saw a Pigmask and he said, "Good timing part-timer, your first assignment is to find two monkeys that escaped."

The Pigmask then left.

Lucas then happily said to Boney, "If I remember right then the monkey is the key to winning this game so if we find the monkeys for them then they will lead us to the needle."

They then went on a monkey hunt. When they enter the next room they say a moving trash can.

Lucas screamed, "Ahh a moving trash can, protect me Boney."

Boney then said, "(You stronger than me so protect yourself.")

"But it's a walking trash can."

"(Can we just move on, it gone anyways.)"

"Ok let's go."

Later they made it too a room full of stuffed Chimeras.

Lucas was scared saying, "Are these Chimeras dead or alive."

Boney said, "(They are dead, now let's go.)"

So they went to the next room and saw two monkeys.

Boney said, "(Those must be the monkeys that went missing, let's get them.)"

Lucas then got a closer look and said, "OMG one of them is Fassad's Pokémon."

Lucas then tried to catch them but they ran away.

They then chased after them and but after getting out of the room full of stuffed Chimeras they saw A and B with a Lion saying, "Look out!"

**An Almost Mecha-Lion suddenly attacks!**

**Boney sniffed it to find out that it weak to lightning and crying.**

**The Loin then scratched Boney hard while Lucas rose up their defenses.**

**Boney then ate a pork stew as the lion attacked him again due to not really liking him as Lucas rose their defenses up again.**

**Later on in the battle they found out that the Lion can breathe fire so it look like Lucas and Boney just got burned.**

**Lucas and Boney then started beating up the lion and healing when needed.**

**They soon was able to kill the Lion at the cost of most of their food.**

**Lucas and Boney are now level 32.**

The lion was still alive with A saying, "I think you made it even madder now."

Lucas and Boney were slowly trying to back away as the lion tried to eat them.

The all the sudden they heard someone said, "Clayman use tackle on it."

A Clayman then came and tackled the lion.

Two more Pigmask and another Clayman then came and one of the Pigmask said, "Are you ok cute part-timer?"

Lucas then read the Pigmask mind and said, "Yes G, I am ok."

The four Pigmask then talked out things with A saying, "We got one down one now only one more to go."

B then said, "But isn't the last one a legendary one."

G then said, "Yes it is, we need to be careful that it don't kill any of our Pokémon."

The unnamed one then said, "Ok lets guard all of the exit then since you are the most powerful trainer here G you will take care of the last Pokémon."

A, B, and unnamed then left.

G then turned to Lucas and said, "Well as you had heard there is one more Pokémon left. If you see one with a big mouth as you search for the monkey then don't go near it as it will cause you a STORY OVER. Oh and save at the review frog."

Lucas then said, "If it so deadly why are you going to fight it."

"Like I am really going to listen to them and fight it, I getting out of here. Take my Mecha-Loin as a going away present."

G then gave Lucas the Pokéball with a different Mecha-Lion and left with Boney saying, "(Wow this is now more deadly than going on a walk with Flint.)"

Lucas and Boney then saved and went on to find the monkeys.

As they looked for the monkeys they were seeing dead Pigmask on the ground and weird noises.

Lucas then saw that trash can that moved and slowly went to it. When a man head popped out Lucas started hitting it with his yo-yo saying, "Ahh it have a head in it!"

The trash can then said, "Can you…ow…stop…ow hitting me…ow…on the…ow…head?"

Lucas then stopped but was still holding his yo-yo in an attacking pose and said, "Are you a nice trash can?"

The trash can then said, "Yes but I am not a trash can but a man hiding in a trash can."

Lucas then put his yo-yo back in his pocket and said, "Who are you then?"

"I am Dr. Andonuts, a man who been force to make Pokémon for an evil man. But now isn't a good time to talk so talk to me later, Ok."

"Ok."

Lucan then continues to look for the monkeys.

Later, after one Story Over by the Legendary Pokémon they made it to the basement to where the monkeys are at.

But when they tried to catch them they got away again.

Lucas then said, "We can't let them get away this time!"

They then chased after them out of the basement and to a dead end on the first floor.

When Lucas was about to grab the monkeys the Pokémon came in and now have them cornered.

Lucas then said, "I am thinking that if he gets us this time that it won't be a just a story over."

So as the Legendary Pokémon draw closer Lucas started crying.

The walking trash can err I mean Dr. Andonuts said, "I just remember this Pokémon's weakness."

The Pokémon then tried to jump and eat Lucas and Boney but they somehow epically jumped out of the way at the cost of their mask.

Dr. Andonuts then said, "We just have to turn it off is all."

But before Dr. Andonuts could continue the Pokémon roared and chased after them leaving the two monkeys behind.

Salsa then had a flashback of how Lucas wanted to battle him and known what he have to do.

Meanwhile Lucas, Boney, and Dr. Andounts were still running and then they stopped to talk.

Dr. Andounts said, "You have to press a button that is on its back so here is the plan. You Boney will be bait while Lucas will turn it off."

Boney then barked, "(Why am I bait? Why not you?)"

"Because I am important and you are just a dog."

Lucas then asked, "How can you understand him?"

Dr. Andounts then said, "My son made animal translators for my birthday, now let's do…"

They then saw that the Pokémon was already down and that Salsa was standing by it.

Dr. Andonuts then said, "You defeated the Pokémon Salsa, but why did you save us?"

Salsa then said, "(Because I still own Lucas a Pokémon battle once I find Fassad.)"

Dr. Andonuts then said, "Well I am going to get out of here and become a Pokémon breeder. Oh and I sorry about the bait thing it was just that my son told me about a friend who's dog was a wimp so I thought that all dogs were useless so can you forgive me?"

Boney said, "(No, now you better run.)"

Dr. Andonuts then ran with Boney chasing after him.

Salsa then said, "(Think you can help me find my trainer?)"

Lucas then said, "Last I saw of him he slipped off a building and now I not sure that he is alive but I will help you out."

**Salsa joined the party.**

Boney then came back saying, "(Don't worry Dr. Andonuts is still alive what did I miss?)"

Lucas then said, "Just me getting a new party member now let's go find Fassad so that we can find the needle."

So along with Salsa's girlfriend they went along but right when they left the bird that was on top of Ultimate Chimera turned it back on and got back on top of his head.

**Why didn't you call it that earlier?**

Because I'm lazy, now where was I…oh yeah, When Lucas, Boney and the two monkeys got out Salsa's girlfriend ran away saying, "(I know a good place that I can stay at till Salsa and Fassad Pokémon adventure is over.)"

They then reach a door and Salsa's girlfriend said, "(Now use Dance on that door.)"

Salsa then used dance on the door.

**One epic dance later**

Lucas and friend were now inside the area. They then saw a seashell and Lucas said, "We made it to a Magypsy house. That means that the needle is nearby."

They then went inside the house and saw two things that shocked them. The first being the fact that the Magypsy was fat and just wearing pants with straps and the second thing was that Kumatora was there.

Kumatora was shocked to see Lucas and said, "How are you still alive?"

Lucas said, "I fell in a hay stack, now tell me what you did to Duster!"

Kumatora said, "Oh I just had him land in a village in which he will be eaten. Now tell me why my bitch is with you now."

Lucas said, "Salsa is not your bitch, he is Fassad's Pokémon and being the good person that I am I am going to return Salsa to him!"

"Oh you aren't going to be able to after I beat you guys up."

But before Kumatora could beat them up the Magypsy said, "Hold on Kumatora, before you beat them up can I at least get their names?"

Kumatora then said, "Fine the monkey with the collar is Salsa aka my bitch, the monkey with the ribbon is the girl that he wants to fuck, the boy is Lucas the human, and then dog is not important enough to have a name."

The Magypsy then said, "Well I can't allow you to beat up Lucas yet, I need to show him where the needle is."

The Magypsy then walked out and Kumatora then walked out saying, "If it wasn't for Doria being more powerful than me I would have beat you up already."

When they got outside Doria was by the pond and said, "This needle is underwater so you may need to take off your shirt before going under there and pulling it. *heart*"

Lucas then said, "Umm can you just move the water first."

Doria then got mad and said, "No, now take off your shirt and go under their before I rape you." She then calmly add, "*heart*"

Lucas then ran away with Boney and Salsa.

When they got out Lucas said, "Guys we need to get stronger the Kumatora so that we can beat Doria so, It's grinding time!"

Boney then asked, "Why did you say it like that?"

Lucas then said, "I don't know."

**Later after grinding on Pigmask**

**Lucas learned PK Counter.**

**Lucas learned PK Shield Omega.**

**Lucas in now level 35 while Boney is level 35 and Salsa is level 27.**

Lucas just got out of the lab and he saw Dr. Andonuts.

Lucas went to him saying, "Hi Dr. Andounts are you ok from Boney's attack."

Dr. Andonuts said, "Yes I am thanks to the hot springs. What are you guys up to?"

"We just grinded to a high level in hopes of beating a Magypsy so that I can make her move the water for me."

"Well why not move the water yourself."

"How do I do that?"

"Well I am glad you asked."

Dr. Andonuts then pulled out 3 Pokéball and throw them and 3 different Pokemon came out, he then said, "These are Pokémon that I been working on in secret, pick the one that will help you best."

Lucas then went to the two little boys and side, "What kind of Pokémon are try?"

Dr. Andonuts then said, "They are the Bucket Brothers, they are a fusion of Clayman and two twin boys who wanted to be Pokémon. Are you going to use them?"

Lucas then said, "They do seem like good Pokémon to get rid of the water with, I'll take them."

Salsa then did a facepalm and they then went back to the lake.

Doria then said, "You better be willing to take off that shirt of yours now!"

Lucas then said, "No but I do have some Pokémon that are willing to do that."

Lucas then pulled out a Pokéball and throw it saying, "Go Bucket Brothers!"

The Bucket Brothers then came out of their Pokéball. Lucas then said, "I need you guys to take off your shirts and then use your bucket to get move the water to the empty pond."

They then said, "Ok we will be done in 15 day from the look of this pond."

**15 day later**

Lucas was at home and just woke up. He then went to eat Breakfast and get ready to go back to Doria house.

When Lucas got out of the house he got Boney, Salsa, and Salsa's girlfriend and went on back to the house.

On their way Lucas said, "Normally I don't ditch friends but well none of them were my friends."

When he got there he was that the Bucket Brothers were gone.

Lucas asked, "What happen to the Bucket Brothers?"

Kumatora said, "A few minute after you ditched us Doria tried to rape then and they ran away. Now just dive into that lake and pull the needle before I kill you."

Lucas then ran away again and went to Dr. Andonuts and said, "Think I can try another Pokémon?"

Dr. Andonuts said, "Ok try this big blue one."

"Who's that Pokémon?"

"It's Dryguy. It's the dryer Pokémon in which can dry anything, even Asian beauties."

As Dr. Andonuts was drooling over that comment he made Lucas grabbed Dryguy Pokéball from Dr. Andounts' pocket and went on with Boney doing a facepalm.

Lucas then came back and throws the Pokéball saying, "Go Dryguy!"

Dryguy then came out and Lucas said, "He said that it will take him 15 days to dry all of this water so don't rape it while I am gone."

Doria then said, "Like I would rape that."

**15 more days later**

Lucas and friends then came back and saw that Dryguy was gone.

Lucas got mad and said, "Didn't I tell you not to rape it, Doria?"

Doria then said, "But I didn't do it, Kumatora killed it a day after you left and it took 14 days to clean the mess."

"Why did she kill it?"

"She was bored, now dive in that pond before I rape you then have Kumatora kill you!" She calmly added, "*heart*"

Lucas then ran away to Dr. Andonuts again.

Dr. Andonuts then said, "Don't worry Lucas this Pokémon is sure to work, it's a Pump Chimera. It can transfer something from one place to another."

Lucas then said, "Why didn't you tell be that before I used the other two Pokémon?"

Dr. Andonuts then said, "Umm look a scene skip!"

It then skipped to Lucas at the lake with Pump Chimera.

Lucas then said, "This one will only take a few minutes."

**A few minutes later**

All of the water was drained and Lucas return the Pokémon in it Pokéball and but the Pokéball in his pocket.

Doria then said, "Well here it is, the needle. Now pull it!"

Lucas then went on down with Doria and Kumatora behind him.

Lucas then said, "Why are you guys behind me?"

Doria then said, "Because I am going to rape you after you pull the needle and before I disappear."

Kumatora then said, "And I am going to beat you up after she disappears."

Lucas then secretly pulled out a Pokéball and pulled the needle.

Stuff happened and then…

**Lucas learn PK Love beta.**

Lucas the quickly said, "Go Drago; let's use that combo attack that I train you to use during those 30 days."

The Drago then used a hyperbeam while Lucas stared his Pk Love saying, "PK HyperLove beta!"

It then causes a blast that for some reason didn't hit Doria but hit Kumatora in which blasted her off.

Boney then said, "(Why don't you use your Pokémon on enemies and bosses again?)"

Lucas then said, "Because for one thing, when we were in thunder tower I really did left my Pokémon at home and the other is I only use them for Pokémon battles, contest, and now Kumatora. That was a contest move that I used on her, but it look like all those pretty effects are causing Doria to not rape me."

After the pretty effects were gone Doria then said, "Thanks a lot Lucas, now I am about to go away forever and I didn't even rape you."

Kumatora then suddenly landed in the new pond.

Doria then said, "Oh Kumatora, I need you to go with Lucas and save the world with him. You can take it over after Lucas saves it."

Kumatora then got out of the pond and said, "I guess I have to keep him alive because I can't take over the world if there is no world to take over."

Doria then tried to give Lucas a memento but Lucas and Boney's items were full. She then disappeared.

Lucas got out of the hole and Kumatora came to him saying, "I guess you and Boney and my meatshields again while Salsa going to be the Pokémon that I am using."

Salsa then said, "No way I am staying here till Fassad comes to get me. Lucas, when you see Fassad tell him that I am at Doria's house.

Lucas then said, "Ok."

**Lucas and Boney became Kumatora's meatshields again.**

After Lucas took an item out he got the memento.

**Lucas received Doria's Memento.**

Kumatora's party then went on outside and Kumatora then said, "Ok here it the plan, the first thing we got to do is find Duster's remains because I kind of forgot to get the egg from him and we can't risk anyone evil talking the egg."

Lucas then said, "Don't you count as someone evil and also Duster might still be alive."

Kumatora then said, "Shut the Fuck Up and also thanks to my plan of forcing Dr. Andonuts to give you the two Pokémon that take 15 days to finish first I had made a whole month pass by in which means that I can now kill Duster myself if he is alive."

"I can just blast you off again."

"I could have blocked that attack if I wasn't catch off guard."

"Well then let's just go."

They then went on to find Duster's remains when all of the sudden a mouse came by saying, "(Hold on, I can't let you guy pass by here.)"

Kumatora then said, "Why the fuck not!"

"(Because I say so, lesbian.)"

Kumatora then attacked him.

**Kumatora attacks The Squeeks!**

**Boney then sniffed The Squeeks and saw that he was weak to fire and sleep.**

**Lucas then used PK Shield Omega.**

**Everyone now have a shield.**

**Kumatora then punch the mouse and said something.**

"Don't you dare call be a lesbian."

**The Squeeks then hit Kumatora while saying.**

"(But you clearly are a lesbian, Fuel says so.)"

**Boney then used a pencil rocket on The Squeeks. (How a pencil become a rocket is unknown right now.)**

**Kumatora was about to use a psy and said something.**

"Let me show you a dream of what going to happen to you and Fuel later on. Pk Hypnosis alpha!

**The Squeeks then fell asleep.**

**Lucas then finishes him off with a PK Love beta.**

**The Squeeks was taught a lesson and is now scared of Kumatora due to the dream she gave him.**

The Squeeks then woke up and said, "(Well Lucas, I guess I was right about you being strong. The real reason I am here is because I want to become your Pokémon, I may not be strong right now but I will became stronger. I am going to my wife and seven kids now so come by when you decide.)"

The Squeeks then left.

Lucas then said, "Well I may need a party of Pokémon for if I see Fassad again so I better go get him when I get the chance."

Kumatora then said, "You won't be able to catch him because I and killing him and that lame reward giving wife of his."

"Let's just go."

Boney then said, "Aren't you going to talk back to her."

"I don't have the time to."

They were on their way out when a mole cricket come and said, "It is you again!"

Lucas then said, "Who are you again?"

"It's me the mole cricket that you fought at Alec's house. I have been training and the time has come for our rematch at the mole cricket arena. Follow me."

He then took them to a hole in which the mole cricket then widens. The mole cricket then said, "Now author get the girl and dog down to one hp."

Why?

"Because, I say so!"

Kumatora then said, "No way am I am I letting this happen."

**Later**

Kumatora and Boney were now down to one hp with Kumatora saying, "I can't believe I let that happen."

They then went one inside and found the mole cricket with another mole cricket.

The mole cricket that Lucas fought said, "You made it and now with Elder Cricket watching I am going to beat you Lucas."

Elder Cricket then said, "You are going to loss so badly Lucas. Now let the battle begin."

**Mole Cricket attacks.**

**Lucas tried to stomp it but he was now to fast and the Mole Cricket then pulled out a small staff and said.**

"Now before the fight really begins I am going to kill the girl and dog as this battle is only between you and me."

**Mole Cricket then used a staff that caused everyone to just use guard.**

**Mole Cricket then killed Boney.**

**Mole Cricket then killed Kumatora.**

**Mole Cricket then put away his staff and said.**

"Now it's just me and you Lucas. Get ready to die."

**Mole Cricket then shoots a powerful beam at Lucas.**

**Lucas quickly uses his PK Love beta and the two shots collide.**

**When the smoke cleared Lucas was the only one standing making him the winner.**

**Lucas gained 2 whole exp.**

Elder Cricket then said, "I can't believe that you defeated our strongest mole cricket and due to rules you can now have the Mole Cricket as a Pokémon and your friends are now brought back to life."

Lucas then caught the Mole Cricket in a Pokéball and said, "Thanks you we will be leaving now."

Kumatora then said, "Not so fast! We need to know if you know if you seen the remains of a guy wearing a Team Rocket shirt."

Elder Cricket then said, "No but I hear that you guys are looking for needles and we can take you guys there."

Kumatora then said, "Well I do have some time, let's go."

So after saving at a mole cricket that thinks he is a frog they went to their next area.

**One maze later**

The group made it to a snowy area.

Kumatora said, "Damn this place is cold!"

Lucas then said, "Let's just go."

"Is that all you can say?"

"If I talk back to you then it just going to be another long pointless thing so I will only talk back when it is really needed, now let's go."

**Later**

**Kumatora learned Pk Lifeup Beta.**

**Lucas learned PK Offense Up Omega.**

When the group found the hot springs they saw an old man in it.

Kumatora then took the old man out of the hot springs and throw him off the mountain.

Lucas then yelled, "Why did you throw the old man off of the mountain?"

"Because, I can!"

Lucas then went to the review frog and took out some money so that they could go shopping at the mole cricket by the spring.

After shopping Lucas let the same stranger as last time store his Memento.

Kumatora then asked, "Why are you letting a stranger store you items?"

Lucas then in a voice that mocked Kumatora, "Because, I can!"

"Well since I die due to your meatshielding failed we have to grind before going to the next needle. And if you let me die one more time, I am going to beat you and Boney up worst then when I beat up Duster and Wess."

Lucas and Boney had a scared look in their eye due to remembering the time Wess told them how Kumatora beat him and Duster up.

**Later after some grinding**

**Kumatora learned Pk Thunder Beta.**

**Kumatora learned Pk Hypnosis Omega.**

**Lucas learned PK Healing Gamma.**

**Lucas and Boney was now level 39 while Kumatora was level 35.**

They then went to the seashell house but before getting there they say a Magypsy out in the front of it with 3 snow bunnies.

When the bunnies saw Kumatora they ran away.

The Magypsy said, "Why are you always scaring my bunnies, Kumatora?"

Lucas then said, "Hold on, you know each other?"

Kumatora then said, "I don't ask how people know you so you don't ask me how people know me."

The Magypsy then said, "Well come on inside guys."

The group then went on inside and they saw a Pigmask lying on her bed.

The Magypsy said, "Oh I found him almost dead in the snow, his friend ditched him. But enough about him I haven't introduce myself yet, I'm Lydia and the location you are at is Snowcap Mountain. Well as much as I love to have a very long talk there isn't time so the needle is behind the door."

Lydia then unlocked the door but as Lucas was about to go though it some music suddenly played.

Two big things were heard dropping and the shake of it woke the Pigmask up.

Lucas, Kumatora, and Boney then walked out only to see someone pulling the needle already.

It was that masked boy.

After the needle was pulled the masked boy turned around coldly said to them, "You guy are very slow as I was in a body cast due to a helicopter crash for 15 days before realizing that I could just fully heal myself and then was in jail for 15 more day before Master P remembered that I was a needed part of the plan."

A Pigmask from one of the two ships then said, "And for the record he was the one who crashed the helicopter and he went to jail for using Master P harem without his permission…Master P is not that bright."

The Masked boy then said in a least cold voice, "Shut up, A! They weren't supposed to know that part. Now where was I…oh yeah, I could test out this PK Love Gamma that I just learn on you guys but I will just send a wild Pokémon on you."

A Gorilla then came and was about to attack them as the Masked boy then flew off.

Kumatora then said, "Damn it, if I didn't cause that whole month thing then you could have already saved the world, Lucas and I would have already too it over…hold on, why didn't you try to find other needles during those 30 days?"

Lucas then said, "I think now isn't a good time to talk."

The Gorilla then attacks.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Well that the end of part one. Don't forget to go by the review frog.


	13. Chapter 7 The Seven Needles part 2

I am back with another update.

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Seven Needles part 2**

We will now start where we left off.

**The Steel Mechorilla attacks.**

**Boney smelled the Mechorilla and smelled that it was weak to lighting and was a crybaby.**

**Lucas used PK Shield Omega.**

**Kumatora decrease it offence.**

**The Mechorilla then kicked Lucas hard but only did 30 damage.**

**Boney then did a combo while Lucas try to make the Mechorilla cry with PK Flash in which epically failed.**

**Kumatora then hit the Mechorilla with PK Thunder Beta.**

**The Mechorilla show how much he hates Lucas by trying to kick him again.**

**After Boney combo the Mechorilla again Kumatora did a PK Thunder Beta again and after the first thunder hits the Mechorilla it short circuited meaning that it might be close to death.**

**Lucas then made it cry over short circuit.**

**The Mechorilla got mad over that and attacked everyone in which also destroyed Lucas' shield.**

**Later after The Mechorilla destroyed everyone else shield Kumatora finished it off with PK Thunder Beta.**

**Kumatora is now level 36.**

Lucas then pulled out a Pokéballs and throw it at the Mechorilla and after shaking a few times it was caught.

Kumatora then asked, "Why the hell did you just caught the Mechorilla?"

Lucas then said, "Because I wanted it."

"That not a good reason!"

"Let's just go see how Lydia is doing."

They then went to see how Lydia was doing and saw that she was disappearing.

Kumatora then asked, "How are you disappearing? You are the only Magypsy who don't rape people."

Lydia then said, "You know how one bad apple ruin the who the whole bunch…will it took 6 to ruin this bunch."

"Damn it, can't agree with that logic."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are the weakest Magypsy in which meant that I had small chance of beating you in a battle."

"Trust me, you would have failed epically in beating me. Now that take this Memento and go in the white box to get out of here."

She then gave them the Memento and disappeared.

**Lucas got Lydia's Memento.**

They then went to the white box.

When Kumatora saw it she said, "Hold on, do she really think that we are going to all go in this small refrigerator?"

Boney then said, "(Hmm, I call behind Kumatora!)"

Kumatora the yelled, "And I call, you and Lucas going in the freezer part while I go in the main part."

She then stuffed Lucas and Boney in the freezer part and Kumatora went in the main part.

**One ride later**

After Kumatora got out of the main part of the box she pulled Lucas and Boney out of the freezer part of it. They were somehow alright.

Kumatora then asked, "How is it that your bones aren't broken?"

Lucas then said, "Because the freezer part is bigger on the inside."

"Let me see."

As Kumatora went inside the freezer part Lucas and Boney tried to ditch Kumatora when they saw a bottle.

Lucas then got the bottle and saw a note inside that said in bad handwriting, "This Way."

Kumatora then got out of the freezer and took the note saying, "I seen this writing before, I think we should go in that hidden passage in the grave that just opened up."

Lucas and Boney then saw that a hidden passage did opened up.

When they got inside they soon saw another note saying to come to thunder area.

Kumatora then said, "Now that I think about it I think that it the area where I sent Duster off to so that he can get eaten.

Lucas then got shocked and said, "I got to save him!"

Kumatora then said, "It been more the 30 days so I am sure that he gone now."

"Well I believe that Duster is still alive."

"Fine let go so that I can prove you wrong."

So they went on the table.

Later as they were on their way Kumatora stopped the table saying, "Hold on a minute, I got a some mice to kill."

Lucas then ran after her saying, "No, don't kill them."

Kumatora then went to the mouse and was about to kill them when Lucas just hit Kumatora with his Yo-yo knocking her out.

The Squeeks then said, "Thanks for saving us Lucas and now that I saw my wife again I can now be your Pokémon."

**Later after catching The Squeeks.**

They soon reach an area that the table could not fit in and decide to continue on foot.

**Later after the author Kumatora and Boney die due to the author being too dumb to heal them they made to a village and to a hot spring.**

How was I suppose to know that they need healing I thought that they automatically heal after a boss fight.

**You are an idiot.**

So after they healed Kumatora said, "Do you guys remember what I said would happen if you let be die again."

Lucas and Boney then ran off with Kumatora chasing after them.

They then quickly saved at the review frog and then hide in a building.

Unluckily Kumatora saw them went inside it and went after them.

When they got inside they was 2 green Pigmask and a weird robot thing They also saw 3 weird things, Duster's Rope Snake, and Duster tied up.

The weird robot yelled really loud while one of the green Pigmask said, "Tell us where the needle is!"

One of the weird things said in weird handwriting, "We don't know."

The other green Pigmask said, "We can tell when you lie and you been lying for 30 days so tell us before we stop feeding you!"

Kumatora then said, "You idiots, if this is your idea of torture then you guys are lame. If you really want to torture them then you should have some whips, hot metal…"

**One list of deadly torture device later**

"And finally a spike dildo. That would got the info out of anyone."

Everyone was in shock and then one of the Pigmask snap out of it and said, "That girl is pure evil and must be destroyed because she might use all those on King P for a slow and painful death!"

Kumatora then said, "Damn it, they are on to me."

They then attacked.

**Frightbot and the two green Pigmask attacked.**

**One of that Pigmask rushed at Lucas like a bum and did big damage.**

**Author forgot a few things that happen and then the Frightbot told a story that made Lucas wet his pants and Boney pee on the ground.**

Kumatora then laughed, "Ha that was so funny that I am not going to beat you guys up now."

**Lucas then used PK Shield Omega while trying to forget the embarrassing thing that just happened.**

**Kumatora then use PK Fire Beta on the Pigmasks and Frightbot.**

**One of the Pigmask then throw a time bomb at Kumatora in hopes that it will kill her.**

**The other one try to throw another one at Kumatora but it didn't work.**

**Boney then healed while the Frightbot told a story so scary that now Lucas and Boney don't want to use the bathroom at night every again.**

Kumatora then said, "Man you guys are pussies."

**As Lucas took in that insult he use PK Defense Up Omega.**

**Kumatora then used PK Fire Beta again.**

**One of the Pigmask throw a time bomb at Boney because they hate dogs.**

**The other just fired a laser at Lucas.**

**Boney then combo the Frightbot and it told a scary story with Crowning Moment Of Heartwarming mixed in it.**

**Lucas the used PK Love Beta while Kumatora used PK Fire Beta.**

**Kumatora burn one of the Pigmask and the time bomb on Kumatora exploded but didn't kill her.**

Kumatora then evilly said, "It going to take more than that to kill me."

**One of the Pigmask then finish off Kumatora with a bum rush.**

**Boney then healed Lucas and the time bomb explode on Boney.**

**Lucas then used PK Love Beta and killed the Frightbot.**

"Yes! I killed a deadly torture device that Kumatora didn't have in her list for some reason."

**The two Pigmask then gave up.**

**Boney is now level 40.**

The Pigmask was hurt very badly and said, "Rats out Frightbot was our only torture device so we better tell Fassad that it destroyed.

They then ran off.

Kumatora then somehow revived and said, "I can believe that you are still alive Duster. So tell us why you haven't been eaten."

Duster then said, "Because they don't eat people, what gave you that idea?"

"They are weird looking so they must clearly eat people."

"Well they don't, these guy happen to save me after you made The Ghost drop me here."

"Well seeing as you lived I am now going to kill you myself."

Kumatora then pulled out a ice knife and was about to kill Duster when Lucas said, "Hold on!"

Kumatora then stopped and said, "What?"

"You know the reason you are always dying is because you don't have enough meat shields. Right now you have a 33% chance of getting hit by an enemy one target attack but if you have Duster with it would lower down to a 25 % chance of you getting hit."

Kumatora then put away the knife and said, "I hate when people are right. I guess you can live till I take over the world."

Duster then asked, "Can you untie us."

Lucas then untie everyone.

Duster then said, "Ok now let get grinding!"

**Duster became Kumatora's meat shields.**

So after saving they went on to grind a little bit.

**Kumatora learned PK Offence Down Omega.**

**Kumatora learned PK Freeze Gamma.**

**Lucas and Boney are now Level 41 while Kumatora is level 38 and Duster is level 33.**

After the hot spring Duster said, "Ok, now a Mr. Saturn told me that the needle is up north so let's go north."

They soon reach a dead end and Kumatora said, "What do we do now?"

Duster said, "I see a part where I can use my staple wall but I can reach it."

A Mr. Saturn that was by the dead end said in bad handwriting, "Don't worry. Help Comes."

Some more Mr. Saturn came and made a ladder so that Duster can reach the part where he can use staple wall in which after Duster used the staple wall they went up.

Duster then said, "Look like we are trapped up here till we find the needle."

They then went on and saw the Magypsy house so they went inside.

They then saw that the Magypsy was sleeping.

Kumatora then said, "That Phrygia, she is almost always sleeping."

Lucas was reading the note and said, "Ok we need to use words to move a stone."

**Lucas got encouraging wo…**

Kumatora then stop the bold and said, "How the fuck do words count as an item?"

Lucas then said, "Don't question logic!"

They then went on out to the boulder.

**Lucas used encouraging words.**

"You can do it boulder, I believe in you."

Thanks to those words the boulder moved.

Lucas did the same thing to three other stones and they then made it to the volcano.

They soon came across two blue Pigmasks.

One of them said, "Have you hear about Fassad new look."

The other said, "I heard that it is very horny."

Lucas then asked, "Hey guys, do you know where Fassad is right now because I got to tell him something."

One of the Pigmask then said, "You have to beat us before we tell you."

So they attacked.

**Pigmask Caption attacks.**

**Duster and Boney combo one of the Pigmask and they then hit Kumatora and Boney.**

**Lucas the use PK Shield.**

**Kumatora then used her PK Freeze gamma and made one of the give up.**

**After Lucas and party stared gaining up on the Pigmask it ran away before Kumatora use PK Freeze on him or her.**

The Pigmask that didn't ran away side, "Fassad is at the needle waiting for you Lucas so go on."

They then heal their selves and went on.

Later they made it to the needle.

Lucas said, "Where Fassad?"

A voice then said, "So you came here after all."

Fassad then came with to horns on his nose, a jet pack on his back, a red eye, robot legs, and a female robot thing which was the source of the voice.

The robot said, "I am Fassad's interpreter."

Kumatora then said, "Why would Fassad need an interpreter?"

Fassad then made some noise and the interpreter said, "That because I fell off Blunder Tower...I said Thunder Tower not Blunder Tower, oh now you getting it right."

Fassad then made more noise and the interpreter said, "Now I have to wear these horns to talk and…"

Kumatora then punch the interpreter in the lava and said, "Take off those fucking horn and stop pretending that you can actually get such a bad injury that you need horns to talk now."

Fassad then took off his horns and said, "Fine you got me, I just made myself part Pokémon and now I am able to grow horns at will."

"Well for one thing you are already strong enough and the other this is how the hell will a horn help you?"

"Like this…"

Fassad then grow another horn and blow it at some rocks in which caused it to break.

Fassad then removed that horn and said, "As you see I am now unstoppable."

Lucas then said, "Oh Fassad, Salsa is waiting for you at Doria's house."

"Thanks for the info but I can't go right now as I have to stay by this needle…unless you think you can beat me in a battle."

Kumatora then said, "Well lets go to another needle because Fassad is way too tough to beat."

Lucas then said, "How you know that?"

"Because he is a Magypsy…the strongest Magypsy. He can easily defeat all the other Magypsy, but the point is that one day he change his name and left to become a Pokémon Trainer."

Lucas said, "But you are working for King P meaning that your needle will be pulled soon."

Fassad then said, "King P told me that he will make sure that no one will pull my needle till my Pokémon Journey is complete. Now do you want to fight me or go to another needle."

Kumatora then said, "We are leav…"

Lucas then said, "Think you can you easy on us if I beat you in a Pokémon battle."

Fassad then said, "Hmm…Ok it will be a five on five as I don't have Salsa on me, if you win I will fight you with 10% of my power in which I don't use my powerful psy but if you lose then you can't run off and will have to battle me will 100% of my power."

Duster, who was busy stealing Fassad's discarded horns, said, "Don't do it Lucas, you are risking a lot on this."

Lucas then said, "Don't worry Duster I been training my Pokémon and I am sure that I can beat him."

Kumatora then said, "Hold on, all this catching Pokémon was a build up for this?"

Lucas then said, "Yeah pretty much."

Kumatora then said, "We don't have time for a Pokémon Battle, it might make the readers bored."

Duster then said, "Don't worry, I stole something that fast forward to the most epic part of the Pokémon battle which is the climax."

"Well use it now!"

**One fast forward later**

Lucas and Fassad was down to their last Pokémon with The Squeeks being Lucas last Pokémon while Fassad's last Pokémon was a Mecha-Lion.

Lucas then asked, "I was wondering why when you defeat a Pokémon of mine it get knocked out but when I defeat one of your Pokémon, it dies."

Fassad said, "It because I am taking the Nuzlocke Challenge meaning that if my Pokémon defeated they die."

"Oh, Well lets continue our battle."

**The Squeeks had a scared look as the Mecha-Lion stared to run to it.**

Lucas then said, "Quick dodge it!

**The Squeeks then dodge it.**

As The Squeeks and Mecha-Lion fight Kumatora then said, "This is boring, give me that remote you bum!"

Duster then said, "No me and the author already have to catch the start of this battle on video and I don't want to skip this epic part."

"Hey Boney, if you take that remote from Duster I will pet you."

Boney then quickly took the remote from Duster and gave it to Kumatora and Kumatora then gave Boney one pet on the head."

Kumatora then said, "Now it skipping time."

Duster said, "Um Kumatora, you said it wrong and also the battle is already over."

Kumatora the saw that The Squeeks somehow beat the Mecha-Lion.

Fassad then said, "Ok as promise I will only fight you with 10% of my power so get ready to fight."

Fassad the grow back his horns and attacked.

**New Fassad attacks**

**Duster tickled Fassad in which lower down his defense.**

**Boney tried to smell Fassad but didn't smell anything.**

Fassad's interpreter then came out of the lava unharmed and said, "In order to make sure that my enemies don't know my weakness I made it so that I am unsmellable. That is one of the things that happen when I became a part Pokémon."

Kumatora then said, "Unsmellable isn't a word."

"Shut up, it's a word now."

**Lucas then used PK shield Omega.**

**Fassad then hit Kumatora for trying to say that unsmellable isn't a word.**

**Kumatora then lower down Fassad's Offence.**

**Duster and Boney tried to combo Fassad but a shield stopped them.**

**Lucas then use PK Defense Up Omega.**

**Fassad then used a bunch of PK Beam alphas in which hit Lucas, Kumatora, and Boney.**

**Kumatora then use PK Freeze Omega.**

**Boney then attacked Fassad in which destroy his shield.**

**Duster then healed Kumatora.**

**And Lucas fail to notice that Boney already destroyed the shield and used his shield snatcher.**

**It fail due to the fact that Fassad shield is already gone.**

**Fassad then use tackle on Lucas and then use something that made Lucas forget how to use his psy.**

**Later on Fassad fired a bunch of bomb in which killed Kumatora and he started to eat bananas.**

**Soon the only person left were Lucas and Kumatora.**

**Lucas then finish off Fassad with a powerful hit.**

**Kumatora is now level 39.**

Fassad's interpreter then said, "Wow I am shocked that you guys were about to beat me. Well I better go get Salsa and next Pokémon battle will be a one on one battle with my last Pokémon Salsa and your Drago that you didn't use in this battle."

When Fassad went off his interpreter said, "Well that the end of my interpreter for now and Kumatora…NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO KILL ME I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Kumatora then fearlessly said, "And how will you do that?"

Fassad's interpreter said, "Because I was made by Fassad meaning that battling be is like battle Fassad at a fourth of his power and you guys had a hard enough time at 10%."

"Damn it that far too powerful for me to beat right now."

Fassad's interpreter then left.

Lucas then went to the needle and pulled it.

**Lucas learn PK Love Gamma.**

The group was about to leave when Phrygia came while she was staring to disappear and said, "Before I disappear I am going to tell you where the other needles are."

**One telling of two out of three needle later**

"Now I don't know where the last needle is nor where Locria is."

Kumatora then said, "He change his name to Fassad and left to become a Pokémon Trainer."

"And you didn't tell anyone."

"I was very busy planning to take over the world."

"Oh I had a dream of you doing taking over the world…you were killed by a Death Note, now here is my memento."

**Lucas got Phrygia's Memento.**

They then left saw that they can get down now so they went to heal at a hot spring.

After they healed they were on their way out when a ship came with a green Pigmask who said, "We can let that evil girl escape."

He then bombed the exit out of the village.

He then said, "There now the world is safe from that evil girl."

He then went off.

Boney then said, "(Oh crap, how are we going to get out now?)"

**To be continued.**

* * *

Well that the end of part two. Don't forget to go by the review frog. Also I may one day show the Pokémon battle between Lucas and Fassad…maybe.


End file.
